


Simply Meant To Be

by prettykidinyellow



Series: EXO Riding Club [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun has a crush on Choi MInho, Comedy, M/M, Romance, Surgeon Tao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettykidinyellow/pseuds/prettykidinyellow
Summary: For Baekhyun, Minho is the only man in his heart. And if ever he will ask him to be his boyfriend, he will accept Minho wholeheartedly. That’s what he will do even if he can’t help but smile everytime he sees Huang Zitao’s picture. Because Zitao has the most adorable face that he has ever seen. But that’s not important—because he doesn’t like him. Tao is unfriendly, just towards him.Until one day, he realized that the man that he thought that he love, is the man that he doesn’t love. And the man that he thought that he doesn’t love is the man that he slowly learns to love.Who ever said that falling in love was easy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on AFF: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1036445/simply-meant-to-be-comedy-romance-exo-tao-baekhyun-taobaek-baektao

            “Minho!” Baekhyun effortlessly jumped at Minho when he saw him walking alone. “Why didn’t you tell me that you will visit me? You’re really shy. If you love me, tell me. I will accept you wholeheartedly. You don’t have to be so shy about it.”

            “Byun Baekhyun.”

            “Yes?”

            “Do I look like Minho to you?”

            Baekhyun heard Minho’s familiar laugh so he didn’t let go of him. He just continued rubbing his face on Minho’s broad back while his arms are wrapped around him.

            “Even if my eyes are closed, I memorized all parts of your being, Minho. We’re destinies, you know?”  

            “No we’re not. `Cause I’m not Minho. So will you take your hands off me? I’m not really in a good mood today.”

            But he smelled so good. That’s why Baekhyun can’t let go of him.

            “You really smell so good.” Baekhyun said. “What perfume are you using? It suits you. It smells like a hunk.”

            “It suits you too.”

            Baekhyun heard Minho’s hearty laugh for the second time. Until he felt that he is removing his arms wrapped on his body. But he won’t let his rivals get his Minho first. So, Baekhyun stayed behind him even after his love had successfully freed himself from his arms. Baekhyun smiled and slowly opened his eyes. He was greeted by a handsome yet adorable face. Yes, adorable because the man in front of him reminds him of a panda—who is looking at him intently while holding his arms.

            “Hi, Tao.” Baekhyun greeted. “How are you? You’re still annoyed with the world?”

            “No. Just with you.” Dr. Huang Zitao passed Baekhyun’s captured arms to Minho who was still laughing beside him. “Bring this one to the stables. Also, put him in chains so that he won’t be loitering here.”

            Baekhyun didn’t resist. He hugged Minho, his original target. But his attention remains to Tao. Well, anyone who will look at the snob brain surgeon will just stare at him because of his handsome face. He was taller than the rest of the members of the Exo Riding Club. He was also more quiet, more aloof, and snobbier than his comembers. He was not Baekhyun’s type but he can’t help but admire Tao’s physical features.

            _But of course, I’m still loyal to my Minho._

            “Tao, you’re leaving?” Minho asked. “We’re still betting on who will follow Minseok’s footsteps on entering married life.” Because lately, the young mayor of Yeongcheon proposed to Luhan, one of the receptionists in Exo Guesthouse.

            “You’re next.” Tao answered while walking away. “So if you don’t want to be one of the guys who chose to give up their bachelor life, return that one to where he came from.”

            “Hey, Tao.” Baekhyun said. “I know you’re more adorable than me. But I’m cute too. Remember that. You will never take Minho away from me.”

            Baekhyun wants to take out a camera and get a picture of Tao who slowly turns to him. Baekhyun just sighed while staring at Tao.

            Tao walked towards them. He sighed again.

            “Oh, no.” He heard Minho said. “You’re dead, Baekhyun. You made Tao mad.”

            “It’s okay.” Baekhyun nonchalantly said. “So that his expressions will have variations once in a while.”

            “You have a point. But you made him mad. I’m out of here.”

            Baekhyun doesn’t have an idea how Minho escaped from his embrace. Was he holding him too loosely? He was about to follow him when he heard Tao’s voice.

            “You.”

            Baekhyun smiled forcefully. “Yes?”

            “I heard something that’s not good for my ears. Can you say it again?”

            “Say what?”

            “What I heard that you said that’s not good for my ears.”

            “Wow! Amazing! You didn’t stutter!”

            Tao stood in front of him and looked down on him, literally. Because he is not that tall, he really needs to look up. He can feel anger in Tao’s eyes but he can’t bring himself to be scared or get intimidated to him while staring on his handsome face.

            “Baekhyun, being Sungmin’s cousin doesn’t mean I can’t do anything to throw you out of the Exo Riding Club for good.” Tao’s every word is firm and with a hint of anger. Baekhyun remained smiling at him. “Remember, Siwon’s eyes are on you since that fight with Jonghyun. One mistake and you’ll be out of here in no time.”

            Baekhyun just nodded, still smiling. “I know that, Tao. Don’t worry, I’m a good boy now.”

            “I don’t see that.”

            “Okay, how can I show it to you?”

            “Take back what you have all said earlier. And apologize to me.”

            “I take back what I have said earlier. I’m sorry. Is that right?” Baekhyun is still looking at Tao. “If you have any more requests, just tell me. I can easily do that.”

            Tao’s forehead knotted while he’s just looking at his face. “Are you sick or something?”

            “I’m not sick. I’m feeling good. Thank you for the concern.”

            “I’m not concerned.”

            “Okay, you say so. So, is there something else bothering you? Because I need to follow my Minho because there might be someone who will snatch him away from me. I have to be vigilant, you know. Especially that my greatest competition for him, Jonghyun has Key now.”

            “Minho already left.”

            “I know where he will go, anyway.” Baekyun took out his phone and brought it to Tao’s face. “I’ll take your picture, okay? You’re really handsome.”

            But before Baekhyun can even take Tao’s picture, the latter had his back on him. He just captured Tao’s broad back. He glanced at the pictures that he took.

            “Wow, this is nice.” Baekhyun mumbled, and then took a picture of different angles of Tao walking away. Even his back doesn’t have a bad angle. Baekhyun laughed like a maniac. “I’m getting rich!”

\-----------------------------

            “How much is this?”

            “Oh, that one? 7500 won.”

            “How expensive!”

            “Expensive? Hello! You think you can see that product anywhere? Even if you searched the whole country, or the whole world, you can’t see something like that. But if you don’t want it—”

            “No! I want it! Give it to me.”

            Baekhyun grinned while counting the money that he earned for that particular product. It’s not really his forte to sell anything. Their family is rich. They have a chain of resorts and hotels that is supervised by his Sungmin hyung. Sungmin is his cousin since his father and Sungmin’s mother are siblings. Since they are the only heir of their family's business, they are all expecting him to help Sungmin in managing their business. But he wants to do something—to prove not just to himself but to other people as well that he can be a successful businessman on his own.

            So he negotiated with Jonghyun, the owner of Jonglyu Souvenir Shop inside the Exo Riding Club to franchise the shop and put a branch outside the club to manage it personally. His business is starting slow because he has many competitors. But because of his cleverness, he thought a good strategy to overthrow his competitors.

            _Yep._ The Exo Riding Club Members.

            “Baekhyun, did Sehun really held this teddy bear?”

            “Of course. Look at the tag, it has his dedication.”

            His customers, mostly female shrieked in excitement when they saw the handwriting of the said Exo Riding Club member. The woman immediately paid for the stuffed toy and happily went outside the shop.

            “How’s my crush, Taemin? Is he still handsome?”

            “Of course. He doesn’t change. Go on, buy that tumbler. Taemin breathed on it.”

            “Give that to me!”

            “Baekhyun, who is this handsome creature that is added to your collection of the club members?”

            Baekhyun looked on what his customer is pointing at. Most of his customers is on one side of his shop and getting crazy over the blown up pictures that he made like a mosaic on the wall. That part of the wall was the most popular area inside his shop.

            “Who?” Baekhyun asked when he approached and also looked at the wall where his customers are still going crazy at.

            “This one.”

            “Ah, Tao.”

            “Tao?” His customer shrieked. “He’s so handsome!”

            “Yeah, he’s really handsome.” Baekhyun smiled again while looking at the only descent picture that he managed to capture. It was just a stolen shot, but Tao’s handsomeness is still evident. “When you saw him in person, you’ll think of changing your religion.”

            “I want to change my religion!”

            “I will change my own mother too! Just to see him in person!”

            “Byun Baekhyun, I want to buy that picture.” Chunhee said, his richest and most loyal customer. “Name your price.”

            “Twelve thousand won.” Baekhyun immediately answered. It’s up to Chunhee if she will agree or not.

            Chunhee agreed. Baekhyun is about to answer when there’s someone who raises her hand to bid a much higher price.

            “Baekhyun, fifteen thousand. Give me Tao’s picture.”

            The others also bid for Tao’s picture. Baekhyun wants to laugh for the outcome of that “bidding”.

            “Two hundred fifty thousand won!” Chunhee shouted, and then she took out her checkbook. “I will ask my bodyguards to beat whoever tries to give a higher bid.”

            No one reacted. Baekhyun just laughed. Wow, these club members are really amazing. Everything that is related to them, their crazy fanatics will do anything to have it. Those women couldn’t just get enough of those men! Baekhyun looked at Tao’s picture. Every time he sees that handsome face, he can’t hide his smile. The thought of not seeing that face every time he goes to his shop, that a member of Exo Riding Club plastered on his wall will not be complete, bores him.

            Yes, for him, the wall is not worth seeing if the most handsome member of the club—although they are all handsome, but Tao is different—will be gone.

            “Sorry, Chunhee. But my collection of these handsome men is not for sale.”

            “What? But I bid earlier. If these worms didn’t interfere, that picture will be mine. Besides, it’s two hundred fifty thousand won for a mere picture. Where can you get that kind of deal?”

            “You’re right. It’s a shame if I let you buy it for two hundred fifty thousand. It’s just a picture. Let’s just leave Tao there so all of us will benefit from his handsomeness.”

            “Us? I thought you like Minho? Why are you joining us?”

            “Of course. All of us should benefit from the blessed members of Exo Riding Club.”

            The first thing that Baekhyun learned in business is that he should ignore the customer’s irrational behavior. Especially not fighting with his customers. Customers might always be right. But he would always have the last say where his store was concerned.

            “You’re really annoying, Baekhyun. You have Minho already. Just be contented with him. Just let the other club members to us.”           

            “I’m not taking them away from you.”

            “So why are you taking Tao away from us?”

            “Huh?”

            “You don’t want to share him with us.”

            “What?” Baekhyun noticed that all of his customers are looking at him, as if waiting for his reply.

            He’s taking Tao away from them? _Well, duh_. He picked Tao’s picture from the wall, gave it to Chunhee, and gets the check from her.

            “Have a great day ahead!” Baekhyun said while waving the check in the air. “`Cause I’m having the greatest day of my life!”

            “Thank you very much.”

            “You’re welcome—” The check that he was holding was gone. When he looked at the impudent who took his check, he is even surprised. “Tao?”

            Baekhyun can clearly hear the collected gasp of his customers while looking at Tao, dumbstruck. So that’s why they all became quiet.

            “Tao, what are you doing here?”

            “Taking the payment for my picture that you sold without my permission.”

            Baekhyun can’t do anything but smile. “I’m a businessman.”

            “No.” Tao looked at the pictures on the wall and shook his head. “You’re pathetic.”

            Baekhyun doesn’t have an idea what’s going on Tao’s mind when he looked at him with a knotted forehead and approached Chunhee who is just gawking at Tao. Then Tao took his picture and return the check back to Chunhee. And then just like the way he had come, he walked out of the establishment without any sound.

            Baekhyun just sighed. “I’m poor.”

            “I’m in love!” All of his customers shouted at once.

 


	2. Chapter 2

            “I heard what happened.”

            Baekhyun just sighed while leaning on the counter of Jonglyu Souvenir Shop inside the Exo Riding Club. His friend, Jonghyun is busy sorting the newly bought products for his shop.

            “You’re a little sly, aren’t you, Baekhyun?”

            “Hey, I was just trying things out. I just want to increase the income of my shop. That’s what great businessmen do, right? Don’t tell me you won’t do the same thing for your shop?”

            “Of course, I will do the same. I’m a businessman too. But then, I won’t hide that plan to my business partner. Especially to my friend.”

            Baekhyun groaned. “I’m sorry Jonghyun. I just want to prove something to myself.”

            “I know. I’ve been there before. And because I understand you, I will forgive you. But next time, make sure that you will tell me your plans for your Jonglyu shop outside the club.” Jonghyun jokingly smacked him with a bunch of carnations. “And to help you with your madness,” Jonghyun pulled out a paper from the drawer. “Siwon approved of my proposal to export products to other branches of Jonglyu! Now we can sell products that can be just bought here exclusively. Thanks to Tiffany!”

            Jonghyun is talking about Siwon’s wife. Maybe Jonghyun asked help from her to approve exporting exclusive products from his shop inside the club to other branches outside the Exo Riding Club.

            “So, you don’t have to secretly bring products outside, okay? We’re partners, you know.”

            Baekhyun knotted his forehead. “Who are you? What did you do to Jonghyun? Bring out my friend—”

            “Hey!” Jonghyun jokingly smacked him with the poor flower for the second time. “Why? Can’t I change?”

            “So, you finally admit that you are evil before?”

            “No. Well… a bit. And thanks to Key, he changed me” Jonghyun laughed. “Gosh! I’m so lucky. My husband is so handsome. Aren’t you envious?”

            “Why will I get envious? You’re crazy. I don’t want to be crazy like you.”

            “Nah. It’s okay if the cause of your craziness is love.”

            “You’re so corny! What if I slap your face?”

            “Why? Is there anything that can be slapped besides the face?”

            “Yes. Come here so I can slap your ears.” Baekhyun laughed while he threw a flower to Jonghyun. “But kidding aside, do you think Tao will report me to Siwon for what I did?”

            “Oh, come on. Huang Zitao is too stiff and too cold to care for the world around him. Even if you had a seizure in front of him, he will never look at you. His mind is also flying somewhere else so don’t worry. You will just waste your effort.” Jonghyun makes his way to the flower displays when he remembered something. “Wait, what is Tao doing to your shop? Did he buy his pictures too?”

            “You’re crazy! No, he did not. Uh…” Baekhyun thinks for a second. “Maybe he just passed by. He saw my cuteness so he came inside the shop.”

            “Really? Maybe you will get hit by lightning with what you’re saying.” Jonghyun continued fixing the fresh flowers. “But it’s a bit weird isn’t it? A snob like Tao set his foot in an public establishment. Because every time I see that one, he looks like a British royalty that’s walking on the land of the commoners.”

            “You’re exaggerating.”

            “It’s true isn’t it? It seems like he has a prop on his chin that’s why he can’t get to bow his head once in a while.”

            “You have a point.” But Baekhyun can’t get his mind off the fact that Tao might report him to Siwon. Even if Jonghyun assured him that Tao doesn’t have a time on petty problems like this.

            “If you really want to be at peace, go to Tao and talk to him.” Jonghyun said. “Ask him straight on his face. ‘Hey, you. Did you report me to Siwon?’ If he said ‘yes,’ tell him that you hate him then slap his ear.”

            Baekhyun just laughed at Jonghyun’s suggestion. But he will follow the most sensible thing that he said. He will talk to Tao. It’s better that his soul shall be in peace than being paranoid like this. No, it can’t be.

            He looked at the door of Jonglyu when he heard the bell ring. Jonghyun greeted the woman.

            “Im Yoona, right?”

            “You still remembered me?”

            “Of course. The only woman who is immuned to Heechul’s charms.”

            Baekhyun got curious. “Hi, I’m Byun Baekhyun—”

            “Sungmin’s cousin.” The woman looked at him. “Hello.”

            Baekhyun grasped for the woman’s outstretched hand. “Uh… you know me?”

            “Not really. I just saw you the first time I went here at the Exo Riding Club.”       

            “She’s a model too, Baek. She works with Key. I get to know her when they had their photo shoot here for some brand.”

            Yoona adjusted her eyeglasses and picked up a bouquet and placed it on the counter. “How much is this?”

            Jonghyun tells the price of the flowers. “Will you put it under Heechul’s tab or will you pay for it?”

            “Put it on Heechul’s tab? I can do that?”

            “You’re Heechul’s girlfriend, right? So there’s no problem.”

            It seems like Yoona brightened up because of that. She’s pretty despite her eyeglasses and clothing that is out of place. Her hair is long and just tied haphazardly. If Jonghyun didn’t mention that she is a model, Baekhyun will look at her as a nerd.

            “Thanks, Jonghyun. Please arrange it so I can give this to Sunny for her engagement.”

            “When’s the engagement party for Sunny and Sungmin?”

            “Two days from now. Sungmin is busy preparing for his surprise to her.”

            “That’s sweet. You’re friends with Sunny?”

            “Yes.”

            “Baekhyun, you are the one that doesn’t have any partner here. If I were you, I will get envious.”

            “You’re wrong. I have a partner, Minho.”

            “Minho? He went to Canada. So for you to be not out of place, go to Tao. Don’t chase someone who doesn’t want to be chased.”

            “Tao is not my type. He looks like he can kill me in my sleep.”

             “But he’s handsome. Just wield a knife when you’re with him.” Jonghyun and Yoona laughed.

            Baekhyun stood up, placed a hand on his waist and faced Jonghyun. “Why are you pushing me to Tao? I have Minho and that’s the truth that you have to accept.”

            “Minho’s in love—”

            “With me.”

            “With Krystal.”

            “Who’s Krystal? We don’t even know her. But you know me, okay? So why don’t you focus on me and let me be happy.”

            “You will be happy with someone else.” Then Jonghyun faced Yoona. “So, when will Heechul and you announce your engagement?”

            “Heechul doesn’t even know I’m here.” Yoona picked up the arranged flowers and paid for it. “He doesn’t know who I am.” Then with a curt smile and a nod, Yoona walked out of the shop. He and Jonghyun are left gawking at her.

            “People here are so weird.” Jonghyun said.

            “Yeah, just like you.” Baekhyun said and stood up. “I’ll go find Tao and talk to him.”

            “Good luck.”

\-----------------------------

            Baekhyun spotted Tao walking towards the clubhouse. He’s walking alone. Good timing.

            “Hi, Tao!”

            He glanced at him, and then continued walking. Baekhyun didn’t give up. He chased Tao but he didn’t walk beside him. He just stayed behind him so that Tao won’t get tired of his face.

            “Why are you walking alone?” Baekhyun continued. “Are you not afraid of getting suddenly grabbed by women or men who like you?

            “What do you want?” Tao asked but kept walking.

            “Nothing. I just thought that…” Baekhyun can’t help but look at Tao. He looks really good wearing the riding uniform of the club. “The truth is, I just want to thank you for not reporting to Siwon about… you know.”

            “Siwon would have found out anyway. That’s why I don’t need to waste my time in nonsense things. It’s not my style.”

            “I agree. Good thing it’s not your style—”

            “But if I learn that you are selling my pictures again, I’ll have you arrested in no time. Even the people in Exo Riding Club cannot save you.”

            “Don’t be like that. It doesn’t suit you. And I don’t have any plans on selling your picture.”

            “I know what I heard, Baekhyun.”

            “I’m a businessman, so it’s natural that I find ways on how I can earn more. And I admit, I’m tempted to sell your picture because the offer is high.” Baekhyun looked down and followed Tao’s footprints. “But I changed my mind, I swear. I was about to return the check if you haven’t get to it first.”

            “Really.”

            “Yes. You can ask my… customers if you like.”

            “Who are those customers?”

            “Them.” Baekhyun can’t give names because Tao might discover that he’s lying. It’s the reversed thing that happened to him. He got bugged by his conscience first then doing a bad thing after. “I’m sorry. I promised that it won’t happen again. Because Jonghyun got mad at me. He’s my partner in business. I’m insane if I repeat that mistake again, right? And I’m smart so I will never do it again—ouch!”

            Baekhyun bumped at Tao’s solid back. He was not looking so he didn’t notice that Tao had stopped walking. He rubbed his forehead and looked up. But his nodded forehead is gone when he saw Tao’s handsome face.

            “Did you know that you are one of the most handsome men that I have met?”

            “Thanks. Can you leave me alone now?”

            “Huh? Are we done talking? You haven’t forgiven me yet.”

            “You’re forgiven. Now go.” Then Tao turned his back on him. “This is not the right place for hardheaded people like you.”

            When Tao walked away from him, he just realized where he is now. They have made it to the outdoor stable. The staff at the stable is busy together with the club members in getting their horses. And Tao is right, he shouldn’t be here. Because the people might not notice him and he might get trampled with their horses.

            “Wait, I’ll just take a look at my Minho…” He does not believe Jonghyun that Minho went to Canada. Maybe he is just at the stable together with the other club members before going to Canada.

            “Baekhyun, what the heck are you doing here?” His Sungmin hyung said. His forehead is knotted while looking at him. “You know that non-members of the club are not allowed here especially when the horses are about to go out!

            “I know. But—”

            “Hey, Tao!” It is Kai’s voice. “Could you take your boyfriend somewhere else?”

            Baekhyun looked around. Tao has a boyfriend? He just learned that now.

            “Kai’s talking about you, Baek. Just go somewhere else with Tao. Go before Siwon spots you and ban you from going here at the outdoor stable. There’s too many horses here. You might get hurt.”

            “I’m not Tao’s boyfriend!”

            Baekhyun marched away but the running horses still reached him. The members might not notice that he’s still there that’s why they already made their horses run. And because he wasn’t able to walk away that far, he’s covered with dust caused by running horses. He’s coughing nonstop while trying to fan the dust out of his face. But when he opened his eyes, he immediately felt pain. The damn dust gets into his eyes. And it irritated the hell out of him!

            “Hyung!” Baekhyun shouted. He needs help because his eyes hurt. “Hyung!”

            “I’m here. What’s wrong?”

            “Even if his eyes are closed, he knows that voice. “Tao? There’s dust in my eyes. My left eye hurts.”

            “Okay, can you open your eyes?”

            “No.” Baekhyun opened his left eye using his fingers. “Blow on it.”

            Tao tries to blow on his irritated eye but when he tries it for the third time, nothing happened. Baekhyun wants to cry because his eye really hurts.

            “What shall we do? I don’t want to get blind!”

            “Don’t shout.”

            “Then do something!”

            “All right.”

            Baekhyun felt that his feet were being lifted off the ground. After a while, he’s riding a—

            “I’m taking you to my house. It’s just near. Hold on tight.”

            “What—”

            It’s too late to protest because he felt someone sat behind him. Baekhyun opened his uninjured eye once again and he realized he was atop a horse. Tao’s horse.

            _What the—_


	3. Chapter 3

            “Thank you.” Baekhyun reached for the clean towel that Tao provided. He wiped his face after plunging his face in the water for a few minutes because he opened his eyes to remove the dust that almost made him blind. Okay, maybe he is exaggerating but that damn foreign object made his eye hurt like hell.

            “Does your eye still hurt?”

            “A bit.”

            Tao gently reached for his face and used a small flashlight to check his eye.

            “Your left eye’s still red.” Tao said. “But if you’re not feeling any other pain besides your eye, I think you’re fine now.” Tao picked up an eye drop. “This is to sooth your eye.”

            Baekhyun looked up and he lets Tao take care of him. He trusts him when it comes into taking care of him because Tao is known as an excellent doctor.

            “You’re pretty nice, aren’t you, Tao? I thought you’re just grumpy every time.” Tao doesn’t look at him after he dropped the solution to his eye. “And your hands are soft. Is it a prerequisite to doctors to have soft hands?”

            Tao still doesn’t say anything when he returned the things that he used inside the medicine cabinet. “Soft hands are worthless when you can’t even use it to any profession.”

            “You’re right. Especially to doctors like you. It’s not important if your hands are soft as cotton or as hard as a tree branch. What’s important is that you can save lives. If you’re a doctor and you can’t do that, what’s the point of having that title, right?”

            Tao became more quiet. Baekhyun noticed that Tao must have been thinking really deep at the moment. Is what he said that good that Tao is currently thinking about it that deep?    

            _I’m so proud of myself!_

            “You can leave.” Tao said. “Go to the clinic and let Donghae check your eye. You will be more fine if he will be the one who will take care of you.”

            “Oh, I’m fine. I’m good.” Baekhyun even patted his eye that he can’t even open earlier. “Thanks to you, I won’t get blind.”

            Tao stilled when he looked at him. Baekhyun just smiled. Now he felt much, much better. Doctors like Tao really do something magical. Like the moment when someone sees doctors, they will get well even if they aren’t even treated yet.

            _Amazing!_

            “Are you sure?”

            “Huh?”

            “Are you sure you’re okay now?”

            Baekhyun takes back all of the bad impression that he made on Tao. He might be a snob but Tao really had a gentle side in him, if one would allot some time to get to know him better.

            “Of course. Look.” Baekhyun batted his eyes rapidly at Tao. “See? I’m okay now. Thanks to you.”

            Baekhyun leaned towards Tao and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Well, it was supposed to land on his cheek if he didn’t move. His kiss landed on Tao’s lips instead. Because of the shock, he wasn’t able to pull away immediately and he saw through his wide eyes how Tao looked when their lips met. After a few seconds, he was able to go back to his senses and immediately distanced himself from Tao. Baekhyun covered his mouth with his hands.

            “Oh my God! I’m not doing anything bad! I don’t mean to do it! I didn’t mean—gosh!”

            Baekhyun covered his face with his hands and screamed because of so much humiliation that he is in. And when he can’t stand the situation, he stood up and said his goodbye.

            “I’m really sorry! Bye—ouch! Damn!” Baekhyun tumbled on the carpeted floor followed by a shooting pain on his foot when it got caught on the leg of the coffee table. He can see the blood flowing out of his knee. “Oh, damn! Not again!”

            The embarrassment that he felt earlier was replaced by the pain. So he went back to the couch and picked up a cotton ball to wipe the blood on his knee.

            “Can I have one? I’m sorry…”

            Baekhyun didn’t look at Tao who is standing in front of him. He just focused on his wound caused by his stupidity.

            “I’ll bring you to the clinic.”

            “No, Tao. This is just a simple scratch caused by my stupidity. I can handle this. Ouch…”

            “It might get infected.”

            “No, I can handle this.” Baekhyun blew on his wound. “I’m fine.”

            Tao sat beside him and grabbed the cotton balls. Then he put an alcohol to the cotton. Baekhyun tightly held Tao’s hand when he tried to place the cotton on his wound.

            “I beg you, if you do that, I’ll die. If you want to get back at me for kissing you, you can do it. But not like that. I’m afraid of alcohol touching my wound.”

            “I won’t kill you.”

            Tao was insulted based on his tone. That’s why Baekhyun’s hold on his hand loosened. His scream is paused when Tao wiped the dripping blood on his leg using the cotton ball rather than putting it on his wound. While Tao is cleaning his wound—with so much gentleness—Baekhyun calmed down. Tao wouldn’t hurt him. That’s what he learned while Tao is taking care of him for the second time.

            He picked up the pillow beside him and hugged it while watching Tao take care of his wound. He can’t help but stare at Tao’s face while the other man is busy cleaning his wound. He still looked adorable as ever, but there seemed to be something bothering him. It’s because Tao’s forehead is knotted and his actions are uneasy.

            “Tao?”

            “Huh?”

            When Tao looked at him, his momentarily forgot what he is doing so he accidentally touched the cotton on his wound. Baekhyun screamed loudly. Tao looked stunned as he stood up and just watched him fan his freaking stinging wound.

            “Tao, help me fan my wound! Quick! It stings!”

            But instead of following him, Tao picked up the cordless phone and called the medics from the Exo Clinic.

\-----------------------------

            “Tsk! What did you do this time? You are always acting carelessly.”

            “Sungmin, don’t scold Baekhyun. Can’t you see he’s hurt?”

            “Thanks.” Baekhyun looked at his future cousin-in-law, Sunny before looking at his cousin. “Sunny-noona is concerned to me. But my own cousin is not. How dare you?” Baekhyun said at his Sungmin-hyung.

            “How dare you your face. Where did you get that wound? And why did Tao call Donghae?”

            “Ah, it’s like this.” Baekhyun softly patted his bandaged knee. “My eye had been badly hurt because of the dust that you caused at the stable earlier. And then, handsome Doctor Huang Zitao took me to his house and took care of me.”

            “So, where did the wound on your knee came from?”

            “I tripped when I kiss—” Baekhyun bit his tongue to stop himself from talking abiout that little incident. “I mean, I tripped when I… kicked my feet in the air, you know? Yeah, dude…”

            Baekhyun cleared his throat when he noticed that all of the club members in the Riders Verandah are looking at him. When he saw their faces, no one believed what he just said.

            “You’re lying.” Yesung said, the security expert of the riding club. He is also a club member.

            “So sue me. As if everyone here never lied their whole life.”           

            Kim Heechul raises his hand. “I think I heard you say you tripped when you kissed someone. Right?”

            The people reacted. But no one dared to ask him directly. Damn that Heechul! Baekhyun starts to panic.

            “What…”

            “Zitao never held any medical instrument since he lived here in the club last year.” Kangin narrated. “That’s why we are wondering what happened and how you made him take care of you.”

            “Ah… is that it?” Baekhyun sighed in relief. _Whew! I thought you’re all going to interrogate me._ “I don’t have an idea either. He just took me away from the outdoor stable and brought me to his home to take care of me. Which is fine, by the way. Because if it wasn’t for him, I am blind by now. Or a corpse. So don’t you ever question Tao’s kindness. He is a good person, that’s all I can say. Siwon, I have a petition to make. Let’s make a grotto for Tao—”

            “Denied.”

            “Baekhyun.”

            Baekhyun looked at his cousin. “Hyung, I’m not doing anything wrong. I swear.”

            “I know. We just want to thank you for what you did.”

            “Huh?”

            “Tao gave up his medical profession last year. We’re thinking something bad happened for him to give up something he really loves doing.”

            “He’s not telling us anything.” Eunhyuk said. “That’s why we’re not sure of anything. Though we really wanted to know. We just want to help him if we can.”        

            “Something… happened to Tao?” Baekhyun remembered Tao’s uneasiness when he is taking care of his wound. And his reaction when he shouted because of pain.

            His cousin was right. Tao was one of the most celebrated brain surgeons in the US. He read it from the magazines and medical articles on the internet. He is well known. That’s why he is one of the people who wondered why Tao appeared on the club and became a member last year. He doesn’t focused on that because he has a lot to take care of, his business to be exact. But now that he’s able to be with Tao even for a short period of time, he became curious about the young surgeon.

            “He didn’t quit the medical field completely.” Changmin said, a pediatrician and owner of some of the famous hospitals in the country. “Because he’s still a stockholder to some of our hospitals. Though he’s not wearing a doctor’s robe again. Too bad. He’s a great surgeon. We could use his talent in this country, you know.”

            “And now Baekhyun made Tao take care of him,” Shindong piped. “There might still be a chance for him to return to his beloved field. It’s such a waste if he didn’t.”

            All of them just nodded. Baekhyun disagreed with them.

            “Maybe Tao wants to take a break from being a surgeon. It’s hard to fix someone else’s brain, mind you. So we should just let Tao if he wants to be a hermit for a while or something. You even said that he didn’t actually left the medical field completely because he is still a stockholder to some of the hospitals here and he even helped me. So maybe I am right. He merely wants a break so let’s give him a break.”

            No one answered, except to the fiancés and spouses of the members.

            “Nice one, Baekhyun.” Jongdae said.

            “You got my vote.” Kyungsoo seconded.

            “So ah…” Kyuhyun said. “Who did you kiss come? I wasn’t able to hear what you said earlier.”

            “Kiss?” Chanyeol said. “As if Tao can kiss someone. He’s stiff as a rock.”

            “I agree.” Amber said. “If Baekhyun kissed Tao first, I might believe that it happened. But if Tao did, nah. The sky will bleed first before Tao could even show signs of being a pervert.”

            Baekhyun secretly frowned. _So I am a pervert, is that it?_ That’s why he decided to keep mum about the issue before it goes somewhere else. But his mind refused to keep quiet. He kept thinking about Tao and the things that could have happened to him last year for him to give up his precious profession.

            Then he remembered the kiss…

            Baekhyun covered his heated cheeks with his hands. _It’s so embarrassing!_ Good thing the people present don’t have bionic ears or something because if they did, he’s sure that they will know that he stole a kiss from the snob but golden-hearted Huang Zitao.

            Sunny-noona smiled knowingly at him. “Look at Baekhyun, he’s blushing! Sungmin, dear, your cousin has grown.”

            “He is just thinking of the kiss he gave Tao.”

            Baekhyun threw a crumpled tissue at Heechul.


	4. Chapter 4

            “So, will I get rich because of that?” Chanyeol said.

            “I might not join you, because I’m already rich.” Jongdae grinned.

            “Yeah, me too.” Kyungsoo simply said.

            Baekhyun smirked while listening at the spouses and fiancés of the members. At that moment, he is coaxing them to be investors to his and Jonghyun’s business. He just couldn’t stop working. New businessmen are like that, excited. So many dreams and…

            Baekhyun’s train of thought suddenly stopped when his gaze settled on the bar counter of the bar and bistro where they are having their meeting. Wherever he goes, he will not overlook that certain figure. Huang Zitao wa drinking alone and he looked… lonely? Baekhyun sighed. He remembered his conversation this afternoon with his Sungmin hyung as well as the other members about Tao’s life last year. Maybe Tao still remembers whatever tragedy he experienced that became the reason why he left his prestigious career last year.

            “Hey, Baekhyun. Are you still listening?”

            “What?”

            Jongdae looked at the direction where he is currently looking at. He clicked his tongue. “This is the problem when you’re in love. You’re choosing him over your business partners.”     

            Chanyeol just smiled brightly. “It’s better to talk to us when there’s no one that takes your attention away from our business meeting. Because I’m a selfish person, with matching hard shell and everything. You know?”

            “No.” Baekhyun looked again at the direction where Tao is at the moment. “Is it okay to you if I leave you for a moment?” Jongdae, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo looked at each other and grinned. “Don’t look at me like that. I was just worried about Tao.”

            “We are not saying anything.” Kyungsoo said, trying not to smile. “It’s good that you are worrying about Tao—I mean, about other people. That’s so nice of you.”

            The three just laughed, obvious that they are setting him up with Tao. That’s why he stood up before he can smack those three. They might not invest in his business if that happens.

            “I’ll be back in a second.”

            “Don’t worry about us, Baek.” Chanyeol said, grinning. “We’ll be fine. Just enjoy your conversation with Pretty Guy over there.”

            “And don’t forget to use protection.”

            He almost smacked Jongdae’s head if the latter wasn’t able to dodge his hand. Baekhyun just went to Tao before he thinks of going back to hurt the troll.

            _Ah, Tao. What’s on your mind? Don’t think about me too much because others might think that you are so crazy about me._

            Baekhyun just laughed at his own silly thought then sat at the stool beside Tao. Jongdae is right. His attention is on Tao now so he can’t concentrate on their conversation. He just couldn’t ignore him. He is annoyed by his reaction but he can’t do anything about it. Because he can’t ignore that nagging feeling on his heart.

            _Wow! Since when my heart became involved in this?_

            Baekhyun just laughed again at the thought. Tao helped him, so it’s natural that he helps him too even Tao doesn’t ask for help. That’s the reason why he can’t leave Tao alone. Baekhyun doesn’t have an idea why he can’t take to see Tao confused and sad. And he could not forget the little kiss they shared… Baekhyun lightly slapped his reddening cheeks.

            _Will you forget about it? Darn! It was an accidental kiss._

            Baekhyun cleared his throat, and his mind, and turned to Tao.

            “It looks like your drink is delicious, huh.” Tao just ignored him. “I was thinking of what to drink since I came here. They say that drinking alcohol is bad. And I say that it depends on the person’s taste. Anyway, this is a free country. I can do whatever I want, and not break any laws. Meaning, I can drink whatever I want as long as I can handle myself. Am I right?”

            Tao just shrugged. He’s still not saying anything. Baekhyun’s okay with that. He’s used to Tao being like that—quiet and all. Anyway, he’s talkative so he’ll just continue his speech.

            “You know why I don’t get drunk easily? I don’t even know. They say that I have a high alcohol tolerance. What do you think? Hmm, maybe I should try to get drunk today because I don’t have anything to do.” Baekhyun grabbed Tao’s glass. “It’s my turn to drink now. You seemed to be drunk.”

            But even he could get Tao’s glass, the other man slapped his hand away. But he doesn’t give up. He still tries to get Tao’s glass secretly.

            Tao finally turned to him. “Do you mind? I don’t have that much time to play with you. Just find someone whom you can pester endlessly.” He has a foul mood.

            But Baekhyun just smiled. He will never get tired of looking at Tao even if the other man is cold towards him. Especially if despite his grumpiness, he still has a good heart.

            “If I’m not reacting to anything that you are saying, you should know that I don’t want to talk to you or to anyone else.” Tao continued. “So before I get really angry at you, just stop bugging me. Leave me alone. Give me some space.” Tao reached out a hand and brushed the side of Baekhyun’s mouth with his thumb.

            He wasn’t able to comprehend Tao’s next words because he was surprised with what he did. He’s clearly saying to him that he doesn’t want his company but Tao is showing otherwise. That’s why he couldn’t stay away from him. Especially when Tao continues to gently stroke his face.

            “You’re cute, aren’t you?” Tao said.

            “Just cute? Say that I am handsome.” Baekhyun touched his index finger to Tao’s face. “You are so shy when it comes to complimenting someone.”

            Baekhyun was not prepared what happened next. Tao smiled at him. Yes, he was actually, really, smiling at him. Baekhyun just gawked at him. He felt that his heart fell when he saw that smile for the first time.

            _My gosh…_ He wants to laugh and cry at the same time. It’s weird but that’s what he is feeling at the moment.  _What a disarming smile..._ He quickly trapped Tao’s face with his hands when he tried to look away to get his glass of scotch. There’s no one that can see that smile but him alone. Tao’s smile vanished at it was replaced by confusion. That’s why he immediately pulled his hand away.          

            “S-sorry, I, ah…” Baekhyun just used his hands to relay what he wants to say. That is nonsense by the way because it can’t be understood. That’s why he just smiled in the end.

            _Hey, smile is the universal language_.

            “Why are you always smiling like that?” Tao asked. “Is there something wrong?”

            “I don’t know.” Baekhyun’s voice cracked a little. “You just make me smile, that’s all.”

            “I’m not smiling right now.”

            “That’s why I told you I don’t know.”

            “You’re weird.”

            “I know.”

            Tao just sipped at his drink without taking his eyes off him. Baekhyun wants to be insulted. Well, a bit. Because based on what Tao is doing, he’s showing that he’s just complimenting him because he is drinking.

            “Does that taste good?” Baekhyun asked, pertaining at Tao’s drink.

            “No.”

            “Then why are you drinking that?”

            “It helps me calm my nerves.”

            If that’s the case, then Tao is still thinking about what happened earlier. When he was distraught by his little “accident” at his house that morning.

            _Does our kiss included in that little “accident” earlier?_ In other words, that little kiss that they have shared earlier?

            Baekhyun felt that his face is getting hot that’s why he just cleared his throat. So that he will be distracted away from his thoughts.

            “So…you’re not drunk?”

            “No.”

            “Really?” Baekhyun raised three fingers in front of Tao’s face. “How many is this?”

            His heart melted for the second time when Tao smiled at him again. _Damn! I can’t take this anymore! Stop torturing me with your smiles, you beast!_

            “You’re more handsome when you are smiling.” Baekhyun said. “I hope you always do that smiling thing.”

            Tao just took a sip from his glass to hide his smile.

            Baekhyun secretly stuck out his tongue at him. Wait. If Tao is not drunk like what he said, then he’s aware that he has been touching his face earlier? What does that mean? Baekhyun could feel his cheeks burning up again. Because he can’t help but think that Tao touched his face because he finds him cute. His heart beats wildly at the thought.

            “Ah…” He stood up. “My wound is okay now. Thanks to you. You are good. I hope you won’t get tired of helping others.”

            Tao is just quiet and just like before, he was thinking deeply again.

            “You can check the condition of my wound if you’re really worried about me.” Baekhyun winked at Tao and playfully kissed him before walking out of the bar. Then he scolded himself for the way he had acted.

            _What in the world did I just do?_

\-----------------------------

            “Hey!”

            Baekhyun almost shrieked when he heard that familiar voice. His heart is still beating erratically when he turned to look at the man who talked. “Tao, don’t scare me like that. I will have a heart attack in no time.”

            “I want to check your wound.”

            “Huh?”

            “Your wound.” Tao gestured on Baekhyun’s bandaged leg. “I want to know your legs condition, after all, you reminded me to check on it earlier.”

            “Ah, no need. It’s alright.”

            So the mess that he is in now is his own fault. If he didn’t flirt with Tao earlier, he would be not in this mess. Because he had practically flirted with him back at the bar! He can’t even do that to Minho. He can just do aegyo but when it comes to Tao, his stupidity just reached a new level. What is happening to him, really? What was he doing involving himself with a man like Huang Zitao?

            “Ah, I’m feeling okay now.” _Well, duh_. “You should just go home and rest. Because you are drunk.”

            “I have a high alcohol tolerance.” Tao answered. “Just like you.”

            “Ah.”

            “Are you sure your wound’s okay now?”

            Baekhyun wants to stomp his feet. He hopes Tao is drunk so he could play around him and to not take his words seriously. But now that his mind is clear from any alcohol, he doesn’t have an idea what to do.

            “Okay, you can go home.” Tao said. “If you felt any pain on your wound, just go immediately to Donghae. He’ll know what to do.”

            “Okay.”

            But when Tao walked away, there seemed to be a magnet that made him follow the other man. Tao seemed to notice it so he turned to him.

            “What are you doing?”

            “I… don’t know.” He gave him a faltered smile.

            Tao placed a hand on his waist. “Byun Baekhyun.”

            “Okay, fine. I want you to check my wound.” Tao’s forehead knotted. He’s not just annoyed by Tao, but also to himself. His mind is really messy right now. “Don’t frown at me like that. You were the one who offered on checking my wound, right? So don’t complain if I accepted your offer.”

            “You rejected the idea, right?”

            Of course, he will be defensive. Because he has a fault too. “I can change my mind whenever I want.”

            “Just go to Donghae.”

            “Fine! You don’t need to push me away!” Baekhyun is about to turn back when he felt a hand on his arm. It was Tao. He is scowling again. Then Tao pulled him. “Where are we going?”

            “To the nearest cliff. I’ll throw you because of too much headaches that you are giving me.”

            “I wasn’t able to do any last will and testament.”

            “I don’t care.”

            “But all my money will go to waste.”

            Tao doesn’t answer anymore. He will be ready to fight him if ever Tao will put hi sthreat into action. But he doesn’t have to worry because they are heading towards the taller man’s house.

            “It’s my second time coming to your house. If the club members learn about this, they will surely think that you have feelings for me.”

            “Just let them think whatever they want.”

            “It’s okay that you’ll get linked to my handsomeness?” Tao doesn’t answer. “You let me ride with you on your horse.”

            “So?”

            Baekhyun was humiliated with Tao’s grumpiness. He shouldn’t have opened that topic about that golden rule of the club members about riding with the same person in their horses. It was just a rule anyway. The rule says that whoever the member gave the permission to ride with him on his horse will be the one that they will be spending the rest of their lives with.

            “If there is someone that teased you about that thing, tell it to me.” Tao said.

            “Why? What will you do?”

            “What do you want me to do?”

            “You’ll greet them?”

            Tao clicked his tongue. “Forget it.”

            “Slap their ears.”

            “What?”

            “Nothing.”

            Somehow, he felt a lot better knowing Tao was willing to come to his side if anyone would tease him about the incident. Baekhyun looked at their clasped hands and smiled.

            _Yeah, this one is good too._


	5. Chapter 5

            “How’s your eye?”

            “Huh?”

            “Your eye. Isn’t it injured when—when was that again? Did you ask Donghae to check on that too?” Tao just finished checking his wound.

            “There’s no need for that. I didn’t feel anything wrong with my eye since you treated it.”

            “You need to ask Donghae to check it just to be sure.”

            “Why don’t you check it yourself?” Baekhyun leaned on Tao’s couch and looked up while waiting for the young surgeon to check his eyes. “Since I’m already here.”

            Tao did. Baekhyun can’t say anything on how Tao checks his eye. And when Tao s doing his stuff, Baekhyun felt like Tao was the most caring person he had ever met in his entire life. His patients are so lucky.

            “Why don’t you join Donghae in his clinic? You’re also a good doctor.”

            “I’m a brain surgeon.”

            “But you know how to take care of people. The way you take care of me.”

            Tao put away his things. “All of the members of Exo Riding Club have their own places here. And Donghae belongs to the clinic.”

            “You? Where do you think you belong?”

            “I only joined last year. I still don’t know my place here.”

            “Well, at least you’ve helped me. Thanks, Tao.”

            “Hmm.”

            Baekhyun fixed his hair. “You have a talent Tao, don’t waste it. I think you will help many people here at the riding club together with Donghae.”

            Tao didn’t react.

            Maybe he didn’t want to talk about his past. It can’t be like that. Tao needs to face whatever his problem is. That’s why Baekhyun thought of something that can make Tao talk. He acted like his eye hurts. And as he expected, Tao sort of panicked and picked up the phone.

            Baekhyun held Tao’s hand. “You can take care of me on your own, Tao. You don’t need anyone to help me.”

            Tao glared at him. “There’s nothing funny with what you just did, Baekhyun. I hope you won’t do that again.”

            “I just want to—”

            “Give it a rest!” Tao shouted angrily. “And I don’t need you to tell me what to do!”

            “Tao—”

            “Get out, Baekhyun.”

            “What?”

            “Your eye is not infected as well as your wound. You can go now. Good night.”

            Baekhyun doesn’t like it but he gets offended on how Tao drove him away. But he doesn’t let Tao see that. He stood up and faced the other man.

            “You’re rude.” He said. “Hmp! Be thankful that I became addicted to your smile. And to your face as well. If not, I might have punched you.”

            “I said get out.”

            “I will! Just wait because I’m not yet ready to get out.” Baekhyun marched towards the exit. “How dare you bring me here then you will get rid of me just like that?  I want to slap your ears!” He turned to Tao for the last time. “I hate you, you…you handsome, grumpy creature!”

            Bekhyun didn’t notice that he was near the door so when he turned around, his leg hit the doorframe. That’s why his wound bled again.

            _You’re really unlucky, Byun Baekhyun._

            Tao approached him but when he probably saw how he looked right now, he stopped. Though Tao really looked like he wanted to help him, he decided against it.

            “I will call the paramedics from the clinic.” Tao said instead.

            “No need to do that. Thank you.” Baekhyun wiped away the blood trickling down his leg before walking out of Tao’s house.           

            Tao followed him. “Just wait for the medics.”

            “No. I’ll just go to them. Just go back to your house and continue wallowing.”

            He continued walking. Tao is also following him. His leg hurts but he didn’t stop walking. He didn’t need Tao if he didn’t want to be needed. And where are those freaking medics?

            “Baekhyun, we have to do something on your wound. It doesn’t stop bleeding and something might happen to you.”

            “I’m fine.”

            “No, you’re not.”

            “Okay, so what? You don’t have anything to do with me. You drove me out of your house, remember?” He sat on a bench to check his wound. Tao was already in front of him. “I said I don’t need—”

            “You don’t need me but your wound needs me.”

            “It doesn’t make a difference!”

            “Whatever.” Tao sat on the ground and trapped his legs.

            Baekhyun tried everything to get away from Tao’s strong hold but it’s useless. Tao brought his medicine box with him while he holds his legs. Baekhyun wants to kick him but he can’t. He might hate Tao for throwing him out like that but he still couldn’t find enough strength to hurt him. He carefully takes care of his wound that has become even worse. It’s painful so he just let Tao to do whatever he is doing. His gentle touch helped ease his pain.

            “I’m sorry.” Tao said without looking at him. “That was rude of me. I shouldn’t have talked to you like that.”

            Okay, at least he had realized his mistake. But Baekhyun is still disgruntled at him so he doesn’t say anything.

            “I just don’t want anyone to mess with my private life.” Tao continued.

            Tao looked up at him. Baekhyun caught his breath at the sight of that handsome face of a man. His heart pounded heavily against his chest. His mind is at haywire while looking at Tao. Darn! Why can’t he get angry at this man?

            _You like him_. Baekhyun stilled at the thought. He liked him?

            “Baekhyun…” Tao sighed when he ignored him. “The medics are here. They will take care of you.”

            Baekhyun noticed the familiar vehicle parked near them. He doesn’t wait for Tao to get up and he already walked towards the vehicle.

            “He has an open wound.” He heard Tao say to the two medics. “Take care of him.”

\-----------------------------

            Everyone is having fun at the Exo Lounge. There’s a band that is currently performing and they are singing a lively song for the visitors of the engagement party of his Sungmin hyung and Sunny noona. The band that is performing is Sunny noona’s favorite band that his Sungmin hyung invited for his fiancée. While he is listening at the music, he is looking at Tao. The man is busy looking at the singer in the stage.

            It had been three days since they last talked to each other. After they part ways outside Tao’s house, the surgeon didn’t try to approach him or to talk to him. He’s still mad but not that much. Maybe if Tao tries to talk to him, he will face him. But he didn’t. And somehow, he kinda missed Tao.

            “Byun Baekhyun.”

            Baekhyun’s forehead knotted when someone appeared in front of him—obstructing his view of Tao. He looked up. “Cho Kyuhyun. What do you want?”

            “Grumpy, aren’t we? Would you like to dance with me?”

            “Why?”

            “Nothing. I just want to dance with you.”

            He is still skeptical about this. “Are you planning something?”

            “No. I just want to enjoy. And you seem to be enjoying the rock music so… shall we?”

            Baekhyun stood up. He’s bored anyway so he just let Kyuhyun bring him to the dance floor. Everyone else around him was dancing in front of the makeshift stage. He looked pitiful if he didn’t join in the fun. And Kyuhyun knew how to have fun. He can dance and after a while, he is enjoying the party.

            “Hey, there’s someone cuter there.”

            “What?”

            “That person is cuter so—ouch!”

            Baekhyun slapped Kyuhyun’s arm. “You’re leaving me here alone for someone else? What if I stab you with a fork, huh?”

            Kyuhyun just laughed and waved at someone. “Hey, Tao. Maybe you want to dance with Baekhyun. He doesn’t want me because I’m not as handsome as you.”

            Before he could even react, Kyuhyun turned him around. The next thing he knew, he was in Tao’s arms.

            “Enjoy each other.” Kyuhyun said and walked towards the stage. “Hi, Victoria!”

            And then there was just the two of them—Tao and him. When his eyes landed on Tao’s face, his heart beats erratically. He tried to get away so that his feeling will not worsen. But ato didn’t let him go.

            “Kyuhyun passed you to me.” Tao said. “So, why don’t we just do what he said? Let’s enjoy each other.”

            There’s no chance that he will get mad at this man again, so he closed his eyes.

            “I hate you.” He said. “I want to strangle you, you know? Where’s your neck?”

            “I’m sorry.”

            Baekhyun clicked his tongue. Then he sighed, and opened his eyes. And there it was again, Tao’s beautiful handsome face he just couldn’t get himself to hate for real.

            And the worse thing is his heart is also messing with everything. Because he shouldn’t feel this way, especially he knows that it’s Minho that he likes. He couldn’t be… liking this guy. _Darn it!_ But if he just likes this guy in front of him, his heart will never beat like this. Nor he will never feel happiness like this.

            It was the weirdest feeling he had ever felt. He had seen all of the people how they fell in love, and it’s a huge problem. Baekhyun stilled. Wait, when did love become involved in this? He just shook his head. Nah, love was too complicated. He is just fascinated to Tao because despite the handsomeness and the grumpiness of the man, he has a good heart. He was a man full of contradiction. And he doesn’t want contradictions. So, he found Tao fascinating. And another thing, he has Minho. And when the man comes back from Canada, he will confess.

            The song finished and it was replaced by a love song. But instead of Tao bringing him back to his table, he felt Tao’s arms tightening his hold on his body. He looked up.

            “The music is beautiful.” Tao said. “Let’s not waste it.”

            “I—”

            “Dance with me, Baekhyun.”

            _Oh darn!_ His mind shouted. Anyone on their right mind cannot decline to Tao’s offer. Especially if the one who asked is someone as handsome as him. His heart gave up again. And the playing music is mocking him.

            _`Been running from these feelings for so long… Telling my heart I didn’t need it… Pretending I was better off alone. But I know that it’s just a lie… So afraid to take a chance again… So afraid of what I feel inside…_

            “I hate that song.” Baekhyun complained.

            “Just bear with it.”

            Tao then took him back to his arms, closer this time. He leaned into Tao’s solid strength.

            _But I need to be next to you, I need to share every breath with you… I need to know I can see you smiling each morning, looking through your eyes each night, for the rest of my life… here with you, near with you, I… I need to be next to you…_

            He needed to be next to him. _Darn…_

            “Baekhyun, I’m really sorry about what happened.”

            “Hmm.” His face is just leaning on Tao’s chest.”

            “I didn’t mean to you know… hurt your feelings in some way.”

            “Hmm.”

            “And I hope… you won’t get too close to Kyuhyun again. We all know how troublesome that man is. Together with Heechul. It’s better to stay away from any frenzy.”

            “Okay.” Baekhyun took a deep sigh. Why is he feeling so good just being in Tao’s arms?

            His mind is still going bananas. But when he’s in Tao’s arms, it seems like everything was back in order. It was like… the hell with the world! It really felt good to be in is arms.

            “You’re forgiven, Tao. But if you do that again, I will ask my Sungmin hyung to give you a karate chop.”

            Tao chuckled. “Okay.”

            “Hmm.” Baekhyun smiled as he closed his eyes. “I like that music.”

            “I’m starting to like it myself.”

            Baekhyun was enjoying the wonderful feeling caused by being wrapped in Tao’s arms when the music suddenly stopped. After that, he heard a noise. That’s when he suddenly woke up from his dream-like state. He immediately distanced himself from Tao. He can feel his cheeks are hot that’s why he can’t look at Tao. Good thing that there was a small commotion at the stage so he was distracted form his feelings right now. But he was fully aware if the man beside him.

            He saw Kyuhyun standing and looking up at the stage. In front of him is a woman that is sitting at the back of the drum set.

            “What the heck was that for?” Kyuhyun asked angrily.

            “Nothing. I just felt like it. Why, do you have any problem with that?”

            “Woah.” Baekhyun muttered. “Someone sassed on Kyuhyun.”

            “He’s doomed.” Tao said. “It looks like he found his match.”

            “I like her already. Especially how she makes Kyuhyun’s life miserable.”

            “You’re mean.”

            “Well, just a little bit.” Baekhyun looked at Tao. He was smiling at him. He felt that if ever his own heart has its own legs, maybe it kneeled in front of Tao. He was really in love with that smile of his.

            “Friends?”

            “Huh?” Baekhyun looked at Tao’s outstretched hand. “Ah… okay. Friends it is. It’s just easy. Whew!”

            He accepted Tao’s hand. Like how he accepted the fact that he has feelings for Tao. _I’m doomed._


	6. Chapter 6

            “Hey! Why are you sulking like that? It’s not good for the business.”

            Baekhyun looked at his soon-to-be sister-in-law, Sunny. “I don’t believe in that superstition.” He sighed. “My friend Chaeyoung just left. Her son is my godchild.”

            “Sorry. You looked like there’s no hope left in this world. What happened?”

            “I just found out that my very first godchild has a tumor on his brain. The news is very depressing.”

            “I’m sorry to hear that.” Sunny said.

            “He’s just seven years old.” He sighed for the second time. “I wish I could do something for him. He is too young to die. He’s cute like me, you know?”

            Sunny tapped his shoulder. “I’m sure he’ll be fine. There are so many good doctors in this world. I’m sure that his parents will be able to look for a cure for him.”

            “You’re right. Chaeyoung said that if Minwoo will undergo surgery immediately, he will be cured.”

            “See? So don’t be sad because I’m getting sad too.”

            Baekhyun smiled at last. “By the way, what are you doing here? Did you and Sungmin hyung got sick of each other?”

            “Yes. In fact I have found someone cute outside.” Sunny laughed. “Nah. Your cousin’s too in love with me. I will be heartless if I’ll leave him like that, right?”

            He smiled again. He knows how his Sungmin hyung and Sunny noona loves each other.

            “Ah, I’m looking for a florist for our wedding.” Sunny said, blushing. It looks like she was still “high” about the proposal of his Sungmin hyung last night. “I was about to ask Jonghyun but I know that he’s busy for his and Key’s wedding.”

            “Yeah. That man is like you, noona. I can’t have a proper conversation with him because he’s “high” in love.”

            “So, would you do it for me, Baek?”

            “To be the florist for your wedding? Sure. Sungmin hyung is rich so I can ask for a high payment.”

            “Take it easy, Baek. Your focus is just on your business.”

            “I want to be rich in my own way.” He noticed Sunny’s engagement ring. “Congratulations, noona. Sungmin hyung’s proposal is so sweet, huh. I don’t know that he has a romantic side.”

            “Me too. I didn’t expect that he can do something as sweet as that. He even made my friends go here at the riding club.”

He remembered something. “Ah, by the way. Your friend is the drummer of the band that performed las night, right?”

            “Yes. That’s Victoria. My other friend is Yoona. The model that looks like a nerd.”

            “Are they having an affair with Kyuhyun and Heechul?”

            “I don’t know. I don’t know that my friends knew that two men. I mean, Yoona and Heechul have met before me and Sungmin got together. But I haven’t seen them talk or something. Why did you ask?”

            “What happened at your engagement party is a bit weird. Kyuhyun’s reaction is a bit unusual for a Casanova like him. It’s the first time that he gets offended with a woman.”

            “Well, we know that Kyuhyun is a playboy, it’s just that he chose to pick at the wrong woman. Victoria is the type of woman who doesn’t get impressed with a guy that easily. And knowing Kyuhyun, he’s not used of someone ignoring him.”

            “What about Yoona?”

            “What about her?”

            “She said she’s in love with Heechul.”          

            “What’s new? All of the women are in love with Heechul.”

            Baekhyun thinks for a while then shrugged. “You have a point.”

            “How about you, how are you and Tao?”

            His elbow that is leaning on the counter slipped when he heard the name of the man that has been on his mind at the moment.

            “Why did Tao get in the picture here? We’re talking about Heechul and Kyuhyun.”

            “But you two were having your own private world back then.” Sunny’s smile is teasing him. “Don’t think we didn’t notice, Baekhyun. Since Kyuhyun passed you to Tao, you two have been the center of attention at the Exo Lounge.”

            Baekhyun busied himself with fixing the display above the counter. “We’re just friends. Ask Tao if you want.”

            “Tao doesn’t have any close friends. The club members are just part of his social circle. But he doesn’t consider them as his friends.”

            “Well now, he has a friend. Me.”

            “Okay, tell me. If you two are just friends, why did he let you ride on his horse?”

            “Because I need immediate first aid. And his horse is the fastest mean of transportation that was available at that moment. And besides, that stupid superstition is not real.” They say that if a member lets someone ride with him with his horse, that someone is the one that the member chose to spend his life with.

            “Why did Tao brought you to his house instead of the clinic? Exo Clinic is nearer.”

            “Really? The clinic is nearer?” He cleared his throat when he saw Sunny’s teasing grin. “Tao just panicked. He’s just worried that I might go blind or something.”

            “He’s a doctor, Baek. He’s used to emergencies like that so why will he panic?”

            “W-whatever. He just panicked at that time.”

            “How about you? Why is it every time you look at him, you couldn’t help but smile?”

            “I like looking at his face.”

            “I said that before to your Sungmin hyung. But look at where I am now. Happily engaged and in love with him.”

            “I like looking at his face.” He restated. “That’s it.”

            “The habit of staring at someone can lead to two serious consequences—an intense addiction with paranoia,” Sunny noona said, smile never leaving her lips. “Or to falling in love.”

            Baekhyun thought about it. Everything that he does, it points out to the way Sunny was talking about. Their conversation answered something that was bugging him for the past few days. If why is he happy with Tao despite his grouchiness. If why he can’t say mad at Tao even though the other drives him away. He will get mad, yes. But after a while, his anger will be gone. That was unusual for someone like him who couldn’t forget a fault.

            So he was in love with Tao then?

            _No_ , he rejected the idea. He remembered Tao’s handsome face. Well, sort of. Baekhyun wants to laugh at his own answer. Is it possible? He was… sort of in love with Tao?

            “Hey, talk to me.” Sunny piped. “Don’t talk to yourself. You won’t gain anything. You will just get crazy.”

            Baekhyun looked at his Sunny noona. “I’m not in love with Tao. I have my Minho.”

            “Okay, just talk to yourself then.”

             -----------------------------

            “Baekhyun.”

            Baekhyun stilled when he heard that voice. When he turned around, he saw Tao walking towards him. His heart gets wild. And everything that he is doing to calm himself is not working. However, he still can’t help but to stare at the face that he has somehow get addicted to. But he’s not paranoid. So… has he fallen for Tao?

            “Hey.”

            Baekhyun tightened his hug on the bouquet of roses that he is holding. He just felt that his arm is pricked by the thorns.

            “Ouch…” He glared at the poor bunch of flowers before turning to Tao. He was fighting the intense feeling inside his chest at the same time. “Ah…Tao, hi! What are you doing here?”

            “I’m the acting director of this hospital. You, what are you doing here?”

            “I’m visiting my godchild. He’s admitted here.”

            “Really? What floor is his room? I’ll bring you there.”

            “Fourth floor.”

            “I see. This way to the elevator.”

            While they are in the elevator, he can’t think of anything to say. So they ended up having that awkward silence between them. The two of them are the ones that are inside the elevator so the silence is deafening between them. So he started humming. Tao looked at him. He was smiling.

            “You’re still singing that song?”

            “Huh?” _Ooh,  what a handsome face…_

            “That song. That was the love song that we danced with during the engagement party of Sungmin and Sunny, right?”

            Baekhyun gulped. _Darn!_ Why did his mind choose that song? “Uh… I may have a Last Song Syndrome. I can’t get it out of my head.” He reasoned.

            “Hmm.” Tao looked at the indicator of the floor they are currently at. “I remembered humming that song myself one day.”

            “Really?” He feels like walking in the clouds at Tao’s statement. He hugged the flowers to himself. “It’s a nice song, isn’t it?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Especially when you are thinking of the person that you are dancing with…”

            He wasn’t able to see Tao’s reaction to his words. _You’re really crazy, Baekhyun! What are you saying?_ He thought that Tao is going to ignore his words so that he just bit the nearest rose in his mouth. But then Tao slightly turned to him. He almost fainted when he saw Tao’s beautiful smile.

            “Yeah.” Tao’s simple answer, then removed the petals that is glued on his lips.

            Tao got out of the elevator first when they arrived on the fourth floor. Baekhyun absent-mindedly followed Tao and since his mind is obviously focused on how Tao recently touched his lips, he stumbled on his way out.

            “Ouch, shi—” Tao caught his arm. At the same time, Baekhyun caught his words. “Wow! This elevator is really—my foot hurts!” When Tao moved to inspect his foot, he straightened. “Ah, it doesn’t hurt now.”

            “Are you sure?”

            “Yes.” _Gosh! Don’t be like that, Tao. You’re making me fall in love with you more. Fight fair, dude._ He took back his arm from Tao. He saw the poor petals fell off. “Thank you. Okay, you can go back to whatever you are doing before I bothered you. Thanks again.”

            “It’s not a bother. `Glad to help you. Do you know the room of the patient that you will visit?”

            “Yes.”

            “Okay. I’ll see you then.”

            “Okay.” Tao is about to turn back when he grabbed the sleeve of his white long-sleeved coat. That he immediately let go when Tao turned to him. “Ah…sorry. It’s uh… Uhm…”

            “Yes?”

            _Okay! Fine! I love you! Shi—_ “I have a weak heart in this kind of situation. When I see someone close to me battling with a life-threatening illness.” _I hate this! I shouldn’t be feeling like this towards you! I’m in love with Minho! Why am I having feelings for you? It shouldn’t be like this. Someone should only love one person to be fair._ “Can you go with me to my godchild’s room? I don’t know if I can face him alone.”

            Baekhyun’s ready if ever Tao rejects him when he removed his hand on his sleeve. But to his utter surprise, Tao clasped their hands together, and then took the flowers from him.

            “What’s the room number of your godchild?”

            “Heaven.” He whispered.

            “Huh?”

            “I mean…” Baekhyun shook his head. “Room four one seven.”

            Tao walked first. Baekhyun just looked at their clasped hands while following Tao’s lead. Unlike before, when he was scolding himself the moment he fell in love with Tao, now, he is praising himself because falling in love with Tao feels like heaven. And the scene with their holding hands, it was incredible! He can’t complain of anything.

            It feels good loving Tao.

            “Here it is.” Tao said. They are now standing in front of a closed door.

            That’s when he remembered that they are going to visit Minwoo. Tao was about to open the door when he stopped him.

            “Wait! I’ll just… breathe.” Baekhyun took a few deep breaths. “Okay, go.” But he stopped Tao again. “Wait, whew! This is so hard. Uh, okay. You can—wait!”

            Tao looked at him with a knotted forehead. “Maybe you want to perform a ritual of some sort before I open the door?”

            “Can I?” Tao let out a frustrated sigh. Baekhyun was immediately kicked by his conscience. “Sorry. I told you before that it is hard for me to face this kind of situation.”

            “Why did you come here in the first place if you can’t face any patients? And even by yourself?”

            “I really wanted to see him. But I might cry when I see how he is.” Baekhyun scratched his head. “Maybe it has to do with how afraid I am to see my mom when she was confined in a hospital before she, you know, had a conference with God in the heaven. I know it’s stupid to go here when I can’t even face who I visited. But I was afraid that I will be the same scared boy before who wasn’t able to see his mother before she died. And she was asking about me the whole time. Minwoo, my godson, he was asking for me. That’s why his mother, Chaeyoung visited me at my shop yesterday…” He took back his hand from Tao’s hold. “I’m sorry of I bothered you.”

            He tried taking the flowers from Tao but the doctor didn’t give it to him. “This one is withered. Let’s change this one. It’s embarrassing when your godson see that this is the only thing that his crybaby godfather can offer.”

            “What crybaby? I’m not a crybaby!” Baekhyun sniffled. “Well, just a bit. Still, it’s not—”

            “There’s a flower stand outside the hospital.” Tao held his hand again. They went back towards the elevator, holding each other’s hands. “This time, I will be the one carrying the flowers. Because you might eat them again.”


	7. Chapter 7

            “What happened to your mom?”

            Baekhyun and Tao are seated at one of the benches in the hospital’s garden. Beside them was the bouquet of flowers that they just bought. He is busy munching on his ice cream cone.

            “Well, she died.”

            “Baekhyun.”

            Baekhyun just smiled. The saddest part of his life happened many years ago. And all throughout the course of his life, he had learned to accept everything that was happening to him. That is what his father taught him. If he lets the pain be with him all the time, his happiness will be limited. He will not enjoy his life to the fullest. And he was very young to lead a gloomy life. He believes that it will make him look old. And ugly. Who’s in the right mind would like to look old and ugly at the age of twenty? Obviously not him. That’s why he’s good-looking at the age of twenty-eight.

            “My mom was involved in a car accident. She was able to be brought at a hospital but because of her injuries, the doctors said that she might not make it. I didn’t leave her side when she was fighting for her life. I was hoping that she will recover soon. But nothing happened. I saw her sufferings. Until I cannot take what I was seeing. I went away and never came back to the hospital. I went to my grandparents and they always ask me to visit my mom at the hospital because she was always asking for me. I always refused. Until I learned that she passed away.”

            “What did you do?”

            “Of course, what will a child do if he lost his mother? I cried a lot. I regretted my decision before because I wasn’t able to fulfill Mom’s wish, when all she wanted was to see her son. I know… she died with a heavy heart.” Baekhyun felt something clogged his throat so he cleared it. “Anyway, that was a long time ago. I was able to accept Mom’s death eventually. I was also able to accept what my dad said that Mom probably understands what I’ve been through so she’s able to forgive me, for sure.”

            “But did you ever…forgive yourself?”

            “I had to. If not, I will be the one who will be in difficult situation. But I promised to myself that if something like that happens again, I will never be afraid to face it.”

            “Is that why you decided to go to your godson despite if your trauma before?”

            “I am brave. I know that I can do it.” Baekhyun finished the remaining ice cream. “I just need a little help at that time.”

            “In other words, me.”

            “Ah, I forgot to thank you.” He threw a paper napkin at the nearest trash bin. “I just wanted to see Minwoo. Have I told you that he’s my first godchild?”

            “Not yet.”

            Baekhyun leaned on the bench and looked at the flowers of the cherry blossom tree beside them. “I became his godfather the time when I am grieving my Mom’s death. Whenever I’m sad, I’ll just go to Minwoo and my sadness will be instantly done because he is such a cute child. He helped me out during my miserable years. This time, I want to help him as much as I can.” Baekhyun smiled to himself. “Did you know I remember my childhood in him? He’s vibrant, talkative, hyper, smart, multitalented, good, cute.”

            “Go on, add some more. It seems like your descriptions are not yet enough.”

            Baekhyun can feel Tao’s teasing him. “Don’t be jealous, Tao.”

            “Because of what you have said, it seems like I want to laugh instead of feeling sorry for your godson.”

            “Minwoo is like me.”

            “That’s why I want to feel sorry for the world. Imagine, there is someone like you.”

            Baekhyun lets his hair be swayed by the wind. His hair is as messy as his feelings right now.

            “That’s why… I want Minwoo to experience what I’m experiencing right now. He’s like me so he should also have a chance to live longer. To live his life to the fullest. It’s so unfair if he will be gone in this world. He’s too young to—”

            “Life is really unfair.”

            Yes. Sometimes, the world is unfair. And the worse thing is that people cannot do anything to change it.

            “Tao?”

            “Yeah?”

            “Is that dangerous? That brain tumor? I mean, it has not yet developed into a cancer cell so I thought…”

            “It depends on the location of the tumor.”

            “Can it still be cured?”

            “Minwoo’s doctor can only answer that question.”

            “What about you, what can you say about his condition? Will he make it?”

            “I’m not her doctor.”

            “If that’s the case, can you check Minwoo’s condition? You’re a brain surgeon, right? You are an expert—”

             “I’m not his doctor, Baekhyun. I can’t just interfere with his doctor.”

            “But based on your experience, is there a huge possibility that Minwoo will recover?” Baekhyun fully turned to Tao. “Huh? Will he survive, Tao?”

            It took a while before Tao finally answered. “I don’t know. I’m not in the position to say anything about it.”

            Baekhyun’s disappointed with what he heard. Since he learned about Minwoo’s condition, he tried to learn everything about Tao being a celebrated surgeon in the US. If he says yes, maybe he can save Minwoo. But the case is, it seems like he doesn’t have any plans on returning to his profession.

            “I know some of the best doctors.” Tao said. “I’ll contact them for Minwoo’s case.”

            “How about you? Can’t you handle Minwoo’s case?”

            “I’m sorry.”

            Baekhyun sighed. “Don’t worry, I just tried my luck. Thank you for your help” He reached for the flowers. “And thank you for this.”

            “That’s not for you.”

            “I know.” _This guy starts being grumpy again_. He plucked a piece of rose and offered it to Tao. The guy just looked at him. “Red rose for the, ah… you.”

            “I don’t need it.”

            “You don’t like this? I’ll eat this if you won’t accept it.” Tao didn’t even bat an eyelash. And Baekhyun doesn’t have any plans on giving up. “If bubbles come out of my mouth, just bring me to the emergency room.”

            Baekhyun already bit the flower but Tao didn’t even move an inch to stop him. What a heartless and yet handsome man.

            “If bubbles come out of your mouth, I will bring you to the psychiatric ward.” Tao said and then wrapped his arm around his shoulders then removed the petals that he chewed. “You’re really crazy, Baekhyun.”

            When Baekhyun tried to distance himself away from Tao because he was surprised, Tao didn’t let him go. Like how he didn’t let him go when they dance in his Sungmin hyung’s engagement party. And just like that day, he finds himself enjoying Tao’s company.

            _And I love you too!_ Baekhyun easily admitted his feelings to Tao. Especially when he felt that the young surgeon was caressing his cheek. It was just a mere brush, maybe Tao even wanted him to think it was an accident, but Baekhyun had his own opinion about it.

            Tao liked him.

            _Nice_.

\-----------------------------

            “Ready?”

            Baekhyun just nodded to Tao. At that moment, they are in the front of the room of his godchild. He holds the flowers tightly when Tao knocked on the door and slowly opened it.

            “Wait—”

            “Get in.” Tao was able to push him inside before he can even protest. And because Tao was behind him, he crashed on his sturdy chest when he tried to take a step back. “I’m here, Baekhyun. Don’t be afraid.”

            Baekhyun looked up to Tao. And when he saw that handsome face, his uneasiness was gone in an instant. Yeah, he could trust Tao. And he would be by his side, or behind him, no matter what.

            “I need strength.” Baekhyun placed his hands on Tao’s face. “I can do this! Fighting!”

            Baekhyun faced his fear for the second time. He saw Minwoo sleeping on his bed. He can’t see the boy’s mom. Maybe she was in the bathroom when he heard the toilet flush.

            Baekhyun sighed for the nth time when he felt Tao’s hands on his shoulder.

            “You can do it.” Tao whispered.

            For the life of him, he wasn’t expecting, especially for someone like Tao that his lips will touch his cheek. Tao kissed him! Baekhyun looked at him, shocked.

            “I was just getting back at what you have done.” Tao said casually. “Be thankful that I have just kissed you there.”

            _Oh damn._

            “Baekhyun?” Chaeyoung said, Minwoo’s mother. “What are you doing there? Please come in.”

            Baekhyun walked like a robot, with Tao pushing him towards the couch near the bed.

            “Are you two been here for a while?” Chaeyoung asked. “I’m sorry if I wasn’t able to notice your arrival… Baekhyun? Are you okay? Your face is really red.”

            He automatically touched his face. And because he is still carrying the flower, he loudly gasped when it hit his face. He silently cursed.

            “Let me.” Tao gets the flower form him and gave it to Chaeyoung. “Baekhyun worked hard to… bring it here.”

            “Oh, thank you.” Chaeyoung replaced the flowers from the vase with the fresh ones that they bought. “Minwoo keeps on asking me when his favorite hyung will will visit. Thank you for visiting, Baekhyun. As well as your boyfriend.”

            “Huh?”

            “I really thought that you don’t have any plans on marrying someone. You are so dedicated in your work.”

            “Ah, he’s not my boy—” Baekhyun wasn’t able to disagree with Chaeyoung when Minwoo woke up. “Hello there, buddy! How’s the cutest boy in this world? Next to me, of course.”

            “Hyung…” Minwoo’s gazed past him. “Who is this handsome man beside you, hyung? Your boyfriend?”

            Tao was sitting on the couch when Baekhyun looked at him. He felt his face become hot when their gazes matched that’s why he looked back at Minwoo.

            “He’s not my boyfriend. Uh… we’re just friends, you know?”

            “No? It’s such a waste, hyung. If you don’t take him as a boyfriend then I will!”

            Baekhyun cringed at Minwoo’s words. “Hey, I’m reminding you that you are just seven years old. You shouldn’t talk like that.”

            “Hyung, you taught me so I should do it, right?”

            “I…taught that to you?”

            “You did say he is like you in so many ways.” Tao said.

            Baekhyun is still not looking at Tao. He fanned his face that still feels hot.

            “Hyung, he’s your crush, right? It’s obvious.” Minwoo touched his face. “Your face is so red.”

            “You’re just seven years old.” Baekhyun emphasized because he can’t say anything. His godson was too bright for his own good. In other words, he’s doomed. “Anyway, how are you feeling? Are you hurt or something?”

            “Nothing hurts as of this moment. But I know that my headache will be back soon. So I will just follow Mom and stay with her here.”

            “Your Mom’s right. It’s better that you stay here while Tao is still finding…” Baekhyun bit his lip. Minwoo doesn’t have to know his condition. Not now. “While the doctors say that you can’t go home yet.”

            “Okay, hyung. Thanks for coming here. And for bringing your boyfriend as well.”

            “He’s not my…” Fine, he will just let the boy. “You’re welcome. Don’t worry we will visit you again. Just rest well so that you will be fine in no time, okay?”

            “Hyung, when you two get married I’ll be the ringbearer, okay?” Minwoo gets something from under his pillow and gave it to Baekhyun. “I have decided to become a painter, hyung. And you are my second painting. Because Mommy and Daddy are my first.”

            He was overwhelmed with so many pencil strokes in that paper. “Is this how you see me, Minwoo? A rat?”

            “Hyung, it’s an armadillo. When it’s threatened, it will wrap itself on its hard coat.”

            “I am an… armadillo?”

            “Yes.”

            “Thanks.”

            Baekhyun chatted with them for a while before he said goodbye. All the while, Tao was just silently watching them. When they exited the room, Baekhyun leaned against the door and looked at Minwoo’s “painting”.

            “That’s a nice… rat.”

            Baekhyun ignored Tao’s teasing. He’s busy holding his tears.

            “He wants to become a painter.” Baekhyun mumbled. He felt a few drops of tears fell on his cheeks. “And I’m not a rat. It’s an armadillo, okay? It’s a cool animal.” He put a hand on his waist, and wiped his tears. “I told you I’m weak in these kinds of situation.”

            “At least you saw Minwoo.”

            “Yeah.” His tears continue to fall. He slapped Tao’s arm. “It’s your fault! You didn’t let me go back when I still can.”

            Tao didn’t say anything. He just moved to safely wrap him in his arms. Baekhyun didn’t say no either. He just let himself be hugged by Tao. He needed a hug. He needed someone to tell him he did well—facing his fears. He needed someone’s strength he could cling on to because he felt so drained of his own strength. And Tao’s hug gave him all he wanted at that moment.

            “You did fine.” Tao said.

            Ah, no wonder he fell for him.

            “Of course.” Baekhyun finally wrapped his arm around Tao. “Thank you.”


	8. Chapter 8

            “Hello!” Baekhyun greeted when Tao opened the door of his house.

            “What are you doing here?”

            Baekhyun raised the cake behind him. “This is for you. For your help to Minwoo.”

            “I haven’t done anything yet.”

            “The mere fact that you volunteered to find a doctor for Minwoo is enough. Can I come in?”

            All he wants is to see Tao. He is in his Sungmin hyung’s house when he suddenly missed Tao. After he admitted to himself his feelings for Tao at the hospital yesterday, he always look for him. He doesn’t really want to visit Tao but when he read an article that says it’s natural to look for someone that you love, he rushed to meet Tao. And he even brought cake.

            Baekhyun saw the papers on Tao’s coffee table when he entered.

             
            “That’s Minwoo’s medical record.” Tao said.

            “Minwoo’s?”

            “I want to know more about his condition before I send his record to the US. I’m still looking for a good doctor for him.”

            “You already read his medical record. Well, what do you think?”

            “Baekhyun—”

            “I only want to know your opinion, Tao.” Baekhyun placed the cake on the table. “Here’s my bribe.”

            “I’m not fond of sweets.”

            “You’re so mean. I baked this one!”

            “Fine.” Tao sighed, then went to the kitchen. When he came back, he is holding two plates, two forks and a steak knife. Then he sat on the floor. He sliced the cake and placed it on the two plates. “Minwoo’s condition is stable.” Tao stated. “At the moment. His body is also well.”

            “But…?” He sat beside Tao.

            “The tumor’s location in his brain is sensitive.”

            Baekhyun’s shoulders dropped at what he heard. “So… will he…”

            “Die? I can’t answer that. But his chances of living are high when the tumor will be removed. The problem is, his family will have to pay a huge sum of money for the operation. Do they have enough resources for it? Because the surgery is really costly.”

            Chaeyoung is just a simple housewife while her husband is running a small store in Busan.

            “How much will it cost?” Tao told him the estimates. Baekhyun almost fainted at what he heard. It is so expensive. “So, if Minwoo will be operated by an experienced surgeon, will he recover?”

            “We’re not yet sure. There is a possibility that after someone undergoes surgery, they will be well. There are also people whose bodies cannot tolerate the surgery. But at least, what I have said, with the best doctor, he’ll have a fighting chance.”

            Baekhyun stabbed the cake with his fork. “Why can’t you give me a positive answer?”

            “It is what it is, Baekhyun.”

            “But if you will—”

            “Baekhyun—”

            “No, it was just a hypothetical question. What if you will be the one who will do Minwoo’s surgery?” Baekhyun faced Tao. “You think you can save him? Will the operation be successful?”

            Tao thinks for a while before answering. “I think so. In my opinion, the recovery rate of the patient would be ninety percent. And with proper supervision, he’ll be back to normal in no time.”

            Baekhyun nodded. “I will not disagree on what you have said because I know that it was true. I have read a few articles about your surgeries in the US. I’m so amazed—”

            “Let’s not talk about that, Baekhyun. I don’t want to remember anything that has to do with my past.”

            “But it is your past that can save Minwoo, Tao.”

            “We already talked about it. Why don’t you just leave it a rest already?”

            “Because I want to save my godchild.”

            “Is looking for a doctor not enough?’

            Baekhyun wants to be angry. He wants Tao to understand why it is important for him to handle Minwoo. Because he is the one that he really trusts that can save Minwoo. But if he pushes it further, they will have a misunderstanding. And he doesn’t want that to happen because they have to focus on more important things. Which is Minwoo.

            “Yeah, that was good enough.” He just agreed. He just continued eating his cake. “The cake that I have made is not that delicious. Give me that.”

            But Tao already took the cake back. “Don’t be silly. If my stomach will hurt, I’ll say so. For now, I’m still fine so do not take the cake away.”

            “But it’s not delicious…”

            “I’ll be the one to decide on that.”

            Baekhyun just watched Tao silently while the latter is reading Minwoo’s medical records. And he can’t help but smile. A few weeks ago, he doesn’t really notice Tao back then because for him, Minho is the most handsome man in this world. Well, Tao is handsome too, in a different way. Not in a bad way though.

            Baekhyun laughed at himself. He even made an excuse to describe Tao. But then, it wasn’t just Tao’s handsome face that got Baekhyun. Because despite his sometime irritating coldness, Dr. Huang Zitao had a gentle heart. And he loved him for that. When will he tell tao about his feelings? Will Tao be okay with it? Would they still treat each other like this after his confession? _Hmm, this is really hard when you’re in love. There are so many questions. There are so many “what ifs”_. Well, it’s really frightening to think that maybe their feelings aren’t mutual. It hurts when your feelings aren’t returned so it’s natural to think what will happen in the future.

            But will something happen if he just keeps on creating scenarios inside his head? Shouldn’t he be doing something? He’s brave. He can do this. “Tao—”

            Tao’s handsome face slowly turned to him. “Hmm?”

            Baekhyun’s heart beats wildly. “Nothing!”

            Tao’s forehead knotted. “Why are you shouting?”

            “I said nothing! I just want to shout!”

            “You’re noisy.”

            Baekhyun took a deep breath before facing Tao. _I can do this. I am tough like that cool armadillo. I can do this. O have to do this. Or else…_ Baekhyun cursed himself in his mind.

            “You were saying something?” Tao said.

            “Nothing!” Baekhyun shouted. “Ah, actually there is!”

            “Okay. But do you really have to shout right in front of my face?”

            “Mind your own business!” _This is it._ He can’t go back now. And even if he wanted to, there was just something inside him that was urging him to tell Tao what he felt for him. _Oh my gosh!_ This is the only time when he felt so nervous he might pass out.

            “Tao, listen! I have something to say to you!” Tao winced at his loud voice. But even if it’s like that, Tao doesn’t leave his side. It was a good sign. “I… I… I…like…y-you.”

            At that moment, Tao was just staring at him, while his heart will explode at any moment because of too much nervousness. This was the first time he ever told anyone how he felt. Even with Minho, he wasn’t able to do it. He thought that even he confessed to Minho, it will not feel like this. Because despite the way he feels towards Minho, it’s not as extreme as what he feels towards Tao.

            Another minute has passed and Tao is staring at him. Baekhyun can feel his cheeks flush. _This is so embarrassing! I need to hide to the most secluded place in South Korea—_

            “That’s the only thing that you’ll say.” Tao wiped his cheek. “You showered me with your saliva.”

            Somehow, those simple words melted the cold numbing his system and reached his heart. Until he slowly felt the adrenaline coming down. But he still feels hurt. It seems like Tao disregarded his feelings. So, this is how heartbreak feels like.

            Baekhyun tries his best to smile but the truth is he wants to cry. He strongly tapped Tao’s shoulder. “I have to go. Finish all of it, okay?” He pointed at the cake. “I tried my best to bake that.”

            Baekhyun didn’t wait for Tao to say something. He stood up and went outside the house. He gets the digital camera in the pocket of his shorts and searches for a member of the riding club. He’s heartbroken but it’s not an excuse to stop helping his godchild. He needs to gather money for Minwoo’s surgery. And he knew the easiest way to do it.

            -----------------------------

            “What’s that for?”

            “For the good of many.” Baekhyun answered at Heechul’s question. He fixed the latter’s hair and Kyuhyun’s which is beside Heechul. Of all the members that he saw at the Rider’s Verandah, these two are the most willing to have their photo taken. “Just keep in your mind that you can help a child with this.”

            “With our pictures? Cool!” Kyuhyun exclaimed.

            Baekhyun nodded. He only took a few shots when Siwon took the camera from him. _Oh no!_

            “We already talked about this, Baekhyun. I already told you that you can’t sell pictures of the club members. We’re not poster boys here. I allowed you before because your Sungmin hyung pleaded not to kick you out of the club. But now, I don’t think I could allow you this time.” Siwon placed the camera in his pocket. “I’m taking off your privilege to enter the premises of the Exo Riding Club.”

            “But, Siwon, I really need it this time. I’m doing this for my godchild who needs to undergo surgery for his brain tumor. He needed the money.”

            Siwon thinks for a moment. Then he turned to someone. “Tao, can you do something about this?”

            _Tao?_ Baekhyun felt his heart broken for the second time when he remembered how Tao rejected his feelings. He can’t make himself angry towards the young surgeon but he can’t help but feel pain.

            “I’m not Tao’s responsibility.” Baekhyun said.

            “Well, if no one’s going to take you in, then I’ll have to throw you out of the riding club for good, Baekhyun. You’re connection with Sungmin is invalid now especially that no one wants to take you in.”

            “I’ll take him in.”

            Baekhyun braced himself before facing Tao. “You don’t have to do it, Tao. I’m aware of the consequences of what I did so I accept Siwon’s decision to kick me out. I don’t need your pity.”

            “I do not pity you. And if you knew that it is wrong to break Siwon’s rules, then why you still did it?”

            “Well, someone had to do something here!” he snapped. Maybe it’s because all of the pent-up emotions from his recent heartbreak and his worry over Minwoo that he raised his voice to Tao. “I can’t let that child die! And you have no right to stop me since you’re the only one who can help him and yet you refused to do it!”

            Baekhyun knew his words hit home when Tao’s expression changed. “You don’t know what I’ve been through. So you don’t have any right to talk to me like that.”

            “You’re right. I don’t know anything about you and your past. But can’t you forget, even for a second, about how you feel? Can you please think of the child that needs your help right now?”

            “What do you think I’m doing? I think about the welfare of other people that’s why I quit being a doctor! I don’t want that another life will be gone because of my incompetency. If I operate on that child, he might die like the way that man died I operated on last year! Do you want that to happen on your godchild?”

            “Well, you are not God, Tao. You are entitled to have a mistake once in a while.”

            “Doctors are not allowed to commit mistakes, Baekhyun. Because people’s lives is in our hands when they are at the hospital.”

            Baekhyun still can’t accept Tao’s reason. “Why? Do you think you’re not committing a mistake now that you’re refusing to save the life of a child in need?”

            “There are other doctors that can do that.”

            “Damn it, Tao! You failed once because you’re not God to decide on who to live and who don’t. You’re going to fail this time because you refuse to give a child a chance to live!”

            “Why can’t you understand me? I can’t let someone die this time!”

            “It wasn’t your fault that man died, and you know it! That’s why I can’t understand why you can’t forget about it.” Baekhyun is aware that Tao knew what he is talking about because he can’t answer. “Your patient didn’t tell you that he has other illness and it wasn’t stated in his medical record. It was too late when you knew about it but you even tried to save him, right? You didn’t fail on your job to save him, Tao. You were just thinking too highly of yourself and because of that, you can’t accept that you had a patient who died.”

            Baekhyun just sighed. He doesn’t want to dig Tao’s past that the young surgeon doesn’t even want to remember. But he can’t help it. Baekhyun was a bit hurt about their little scene a while ago, but more than that, he really wanted to save his godchild. That’s why he read all of the articles about him because Tao is well-known in the medical field abroad. And that’s the reason why he is pushing Tao to handle Minwoo’s case. Because he was good. And he trusted Tao.

            “Tao…”

            “I’m sorry.” That’s it and Tao left.

            He just let Tao walk away. He tried everything that he can do. _I’m sorry too, Minwoo._

            “Baekhyun.” Heechul said. “How much will you need for your godchild’s operation?”

            “What?” Baekhyun is still shaky after his argument with Tao.

            “You should have told me about this, Baekhyun.” His Sungmin hyung said. He was there the whole time. “I will help you. Haven’t you realized yet how rich our family is?”

            “If you told us the reason why you are taking the pictures, Siwon might not have kicked you out. This is the Exo Riding Club, dear. Money has no issue here. You can always ask us.” Kyuhyun said.

            “Don’t make me feel guilty.” Siwon said to everyone. “Maybe you want to be kicked out instead? Baekhyun, how much money do you need?”


	9. Chapter 9

            Baekhyun passed by a coffee shop near his Jonglyu Souvenir Shop outside the riding club when someone called his name. When he turned, he saw Minho sitting outside the coffee shop with Key, Minseok and Sehun.

            “Hey, how’s the prodigal son of Exo Riding Club?” Sehun greeted him. “Join us for a while, Baekhyun hyung. If you’re not busy.”

            “What are you doing here?” He asked when he sat on the chair that Key pulled out for him. “Minho, when did you arrive here in Korea?”

            Baekhyun assessed his feelings while looking at the guy who once took his attention. He was still happy to see Minho. But he knew that something has changed. At first, he thought that what he felt for Tao is the same what he felt for Minho. But it’s not. Now he understands everything. He was never in love with Minho. It was just a major crush since Minho was always letting him flirt with him even if he was allergic to commitment. But with Tao, it was different. Way too different. For one thing, Minho couldn’t make his heart beat faster. And Minho wasn’t there beside him on the day he faced his greatest fear.

            “The truth is, I didn’t really go to Canada.” Minho answered. He seems to be shy. But he can still see his eyes twinkling. “I went after something more important.”

            “He got himself engaged.” Sehun answered. “The member of Exo Riding Club who is the most afraid of commitment is now engaged. What is happening on this earth?”

            “Well, why don’t you join us, Sehun?” Key suggested, smiling. “So that you won’t envy us like that.”

            “Next time. I’m still enjoying watching all of you get insane. How about you Mayor Kim Minseok? I heard from Heechul—”

            “Yes, I’m engaged too.” The young mayor answered proudly. “And I couldn’t be any happier.”

            Baekhyun shook his head. He didn’t even think that the bachelors of the infamous Exo Riding Club are slowly decreasing. The weird thing about it all was that everyone seemed happy about it.

            “How about you and Tao, Baekhyun?” Minho said. “You two are still having a lovers’ quarrel? It has been three days.”

            “How did you know?” Baekhyun asked. The four men looked at different directions, avoiding his gaze. “You are gossiping about us!? How dare you.”

            The four men just laughed. Baekhyun noticed that people are looking in their direction. Especially the women. Well, how could they blame them if the most handsome men of Korea are all gathered in that coffee shop?

            _Good thing Tao isn’t here…_ “I don’t know.” Baekhyun answered Minho’s first question. “Maybe he’s in the US and enjoying the company of other women there.”

            “US?” The four men asked. Wow, these four can form their own choir, huh.

            “What US? Tao is just at the riding club.”

            “And sulking in his house.”

            “So God help him.”   

            Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. “He didn’t go to the US? Why?”

            The other men just shrugged.

            “Ah, before I forget. Today is the operation of your godchild, right?”

            “Yes.”

            “You won’t go to him?”

            “I don’t have the time. And besides, if I’ll go to the US now, I won’t make it to the surgery.”

            “Hmm. It seems like they haven’t told you anything yet.” Minseok said. “Your godchild will have his surgery here in Korea. The doctor will just go here in the country. Well with Tao’s connection, any doctor that he call will immediately go here for that child’s operation.”

            “So he really is here…” Baekhyun’s heart slowly beats wildly. He stood up. “Thanks, guys.”

            “Where are you going?” Sehun asked.

            “Where is Minwoo’s hospital?”

            “What I know is that the child will have his surgery at Donghae’s and Tao’s owned hospital.” Sehun stood up. “If you’re going, I’ll bring you there.”

            “Hey, Oh Sehun.” Key said. “You better take care of Baekhyun, okay? You will face Tao’s wrath if something bad happened to him. Remember, that one is a brain surgeon.”

            “Yeah, right. As if I care. Let’s go to a church and get married, Baekhyun.” Sehun just grinned when he looked at him skeptically. “I’m just joking.”

            “Just bring a flower instead.” Minho suggested. “Yixing is confined there, right?”

            “No.” Sehun answered nonchalantly. “He’s confined in a mental institution.”

            The three men teased Sehun. “You really know where your lover is, huh!”

            “Shut up! Let’s go Baekhyun, before I punch these three idiots.”

            “Why are you mad at Yixing?” he asked.

            Sehun glared at him. “Don’t start.”

\-----------------------------

            Baekhyun saw Chaeyoung waiting outside the operating room. He asked how she is doing. She said she wasn’t able to tell him the changes in schedule because of too much worrying for his daughter. I’s fine with him. What’s important is that Minwoo had his surgery immediately. He wasn’t expecting that it will be that fast because Tao is still looking for Minwoo’s doctor.

            Minseok was probably right. Tao might have used his influence in the medical world. And speaking of that guy, he will just confront him later. He is just at the Exo Riding Club anyway. For now, he will just secretly thank him.

            After ten long hours, the door finally opened. He and Chaeyoung immediately went to the man that went out wearing a surgical mask. Baekhyun is wondering why the man is so tall. Well the man is probably a foreigner so it’s natural that he is tall.

            “Doctor, how’s my son?” Chaeyoung asked worriedly. “Is he going to be all right?”

            The man just nodded, and then removed the mask, revealing the most handsome face of a man there was.

            “He is going to be alright, Chaeyoung.” Then he turned to him. “Minwoo’s going to live his life to the fullest, and will become the liveliest, most annoying, but greatest painter in the world. Just like his godfather.”

            Tears stung Baekhyun’s eyes. “I’m not a painter.”

            Chaeyoung gave out laughter and hugged the most annoying but greatest brain surgeon in the world.

\-----------------------------

            “Why did you change your mind?” Baekhyun asked Tao. They were at seated again at the bench where they went there last time. The cherry blossom tree is still having so many flowers and scattered at the ground. “I thought you don’t have any plans on operating Minwoo?”

            “I wasn’t able to find a suitable doctor that is greater than me. Changmin’s a good candidate, but he’s a pediatrician. And Donghae is not a surgeon.”

            “I’m sorry, Tao.” Baekhyun looked at the ground. “I shouldn’t have said those words to you.” He heard Tao sigh.

            “You’re right about a lot of thing about me. I think so highly of myself before that’s why I wasn’t able to accept the fact that I am entitled to commit mistakes once in a while in my profession. Even if that wasn’t my mistake. I was always thinking about myself up to the point where I refused to save a life. Because of my irrational fear, a life of a child was almost wasted. And at that time, everything will be my mistake.” Tao sighed again. “The very thing that I was afraid of.”

            Then the scene that he caused in Exo Riding Club had a good outcome. He even got the sympathies of the people that volunteered to help for the cost of Minwoo’s surgery.

            “I can’t say anything but thank you, Tao.”

            “You should thank yourself as well. You stood up by Minwoo’s side until the end. You fought for his safety even if you know that I will always say no.”

            “I trusted you.”

            “And thank you for trusting me.”

            “You’re welcome.” Baekhyun smiled while watching Tao play with his surgical mask. “We’re quits then.”

            “I guess so.”

            “So what is your plan now? You will go to America?”

            “For what?”

            “Well, isn’t brain surgeons are in demand there?”

            “Are you asking me to leave?”

            “No! It’s just that… Maybe you want to return to the US. The salary is higher there.”

            It’s sad to think that after they have seen each other again, they have to part ways. Now that—

            “There are many crazy people in this country.” Tao said. “I am more needed here.”

            Baekhyun looked at Tao, which he immediately looked away when Tao looked at him.

            “You’re right.” Baekhyun remarked. “With the politicians of this country, I’m sure that you will have a busy schedule.”

            “Yeah, so why should I leave? I’m not worried about the salary because I wouldn’t need it that much since u already merged with Changmin’s family business. For now, this country needs my skills so I’ll stay here.”

            “Yes.” Baekhyun laughed. “I’ll make a statue for you at the airport.”

            “Airport?”

            “Yeah, it’s cool.”

            “You’re really crazy, Byun Baekhyun.” Tao flicked his surgical mask at his forehead. “Won’t you feed me, Baekhyun? I’m at the operating room for more ten hours. I’m starving.”

            “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Baekhyun stood up. “Let’s go. I know a restaurant near this place. You can eat whatever you want. My treat.” He looked at Tao because the latter is not moving from his seat. “I thought you are hungry? Why are you still sitting there?”

            Instead of answering, Tao extended his hand to him. Baekhyun immediately understood what Tao wants to happen. And he was more than willing to oblige. With a smile in his heart, he reached for Tao’s hand and pulled him to the restaurant that he is talking about.

            Baekhyun doesn’t have an idea on their current situation. He doesn’t even know if Tao remembered his confession. But he doesn’t care. If Tao can only offer friendship, he is more than willing to accept that. He could live with it. At least, he was still with him. Maybe he’ll probably stop loving Tao if he married another person. But then, would he really stop loving him then? Maybe not. You can’t just ask your heart to stop loving someone. Maybe… he’ll just stay away if that happens.

            It’s really sad but it’s like that. He already did what he needs to do. Nothing happened so he’ll just accept Tao’s decision. Because if he can’t ask his heart to stop loving Tao, then he can’t demand Tao to love him. That’s what he learned when he started loving Tao. That he should always accept Tao’s decision because it will make him happy. And where he was happy, he was happy for him as well.

            “Baekhyun, maybe it’s better if we go back at Exo Riding Club.”

            “Huh?”

            “I want to eat at Rider’s Verandah.”

            “I’m banned there.”

            “What am I doing? If I want you to be with me, Siwon can’t do anything.” Tao’s hold on his hand tightened. “And you are the one that I want to be with so let’s go.”

            “But the restaurant that we will be going to, I love their pasta—”

            “Never mind that pasta. I love you more.”

            Baekhyun tripped.


	10. Chapter 10

            The food that they are eating at Riders Verandah are all delicious but Baekhyun couldn’t swallow his food. His mind is still on what Tao has said at the hospital earlier.

            _“Never mind that pasta. I love you more.”_

            Baekhyun’s hand weakened so the spoon slipped out of his hand. “I’m sorry.”

            “Something wrong?”

            “N-nothing.” Baekhyun resumed eating.

            Until now, Tao haven’t mentioned anything about what he said at the hospital earlier. He was quiet when they rode a private chopper owned by the Exo Riding Club that fetched them at Incheon airport earlier. And that is what making his heart and mind not being in peace.

            “Baekhyun, you’re back!” Tiffany greeted happily. She is beside her husband Siwon who just nodded in greeting. “You’re in time for the mini program that we made for Minwoo.”

            “Program?”

            “Yeah, some sort of a fund raising. So that his parents won’t be burdened in finding money for their son’s recovery. We felt that the money gave by the members won’t be enough. Zitao’s talent fee is pretty expensive, you know?”

            “I didn’t ask for any payment.” Tao piped.

            Tiffany didn’t comment any further. “Okay, enjoy your meal. Welcome back again, Baekhyun.”

            “Thank you, Tiffany.”

            “You’re always welcome. And, Tao,” Tiffany looked at the surgeon. “Thank you for bringing Baekhyun here.”

            “No problem.”

            Tao and Siwon greeted each other for a while before he and Tiffany left them to gret the other guests.

            “I didn’t know that they are waiting for me.”

            “Well, they aren’t the ones that are only waiting for you.”

            Baekhyun dropped his spoon for the second time.  “I’m so clumsy today. What is wrong with me?”

            Tao just shrugged. Baekhyun needs to know more. Why does every time Tao says something important, he always talks cryptically? Baekhyun wants to make things clear/ He wants to take away the doubt and the hope in his heart that Tao might have feelings for him too. And if Tao is always implying that he likes him even though it’s not, he might just strangle the handsome doctor.

            Because it is unfair for him. There’s nothing funny about how he feels right now. That’s why he’s bringing out the armadillo in him—his animal spirit. _Ah, damn it. I will just ask him directly._

            “Tao—”

            “Ladies and gentlemen…” It was Jessica, Donghae’s wife. She was holding a microphone and standing beside the bar counter. “I’m sorry for disturbing you but I just want to have your attention for a while. So the wonderful spouses of the club members have organized a little program for Baekhyun’s godson.” Jessica pointed at his direction. “There he is. Beside the handsome Doctor Huang Zitao. Anyway, so this program is for little Minwoo. Thanks to Doctor Huang, the child is now safe.”

            The people clapped. Baekhyun is the loudest one to do so. _Ah, forget about what you feel, Baekhyun. It is enough that Tao is with you. Whatever he says, just regard it as a joke. It is hard to accept, yes, but it’s for the good. He doesn’t need a problem at the moment._ That is a sad thought but he will accept it.

            “So, for this matter,” Jessica continued. “We have a small exhibit outside Rider’s Verandah where you can buy some items, Hey, buy something, okay? If not, you will be banned here in the riding club.” The people laughed. “Just kidding.”

            “Can I buy one of the boys?” A female guest asked. It was just a joke but Jessica took her seriously.

            “For how much?”

            “Four hundred thousand won for one day.”

            “That’s so cheap.” A woman raised her hand and gave a higher offer. 1.2 million won. Jessica immediately approached the woman. “What’s your name?”

            “Kyunghee,”

            “1.2 million won. You are not afraid to lose money, Madame?”

            “Nope. I’m rich so it’s okay.” The woman replied that earned laughs from the audience.   

            “So, who’s the lucky member that you will choose to buy for a day?”

            “Kim Heechul.” The crowd teased the said man. “I will give him as a gift for my daughter.”

            “How old is your daughter?”

            The woman just smiled. “It’s a secret.” Then she pulled out a checkbook from her purse and signed it. “Where’s Heechul?”

            “Here.” The smiling man went near the makeshift stage.

            “Okay, Kim Heechul. Sold! Next is Cho Kyuhyun” Jessica said. The other women started to bid for Kyuhyun.

            “Is this okay? Jessica and the others might have miscalculated something.”

            “Just let them.” Tao nonchalantly said. “The money will be going to something good. That’s why the other members agreed. This is for Minwoo, anyway.”

            “But there are still some money left from what the members gave before.”

            “That’s for their business. So that his father won’t work outside the country anymore. So that Minwoo will be taken care by both of his parents. He will recover soon not just because of his medicines but because his parents are here to take care of him.”

            Baekhyun looked at the club members. “I’m really impressed with you guys, here. You are not choosing on whom to help.”

            “Well, we look like we are in love with our horses here. But the truth is, we are all nice.”

            “You’re right.”

            “Hey, Tao.” Jessica said. Beside her is a woman who is smiling widely at their direction. “You got an admirer here. She bids 1.5 million won.”

            Tao leaned back against his seat and nodded. “Sure.”

            Baekhyun greatly disapproves. _Why Tao? It can’t be! He’s mine! Bitch!_ But he can’t say that aloud. So he just raised his hand.

            “1.6 million won!” Baekhyun shouted. The whole restaurant became wuiet. He gave Tao a haughty smile. _You’re mine!_

            “1.7 million won!”

            Baekhyun looked at the woman. It seems like she does not have any plans on giving up. _Well, sorry girl. You can’t have my man._

            “1.8 million—”

            “2.5 million won!”

            Baekhyun is ready to curse and yell at the new bidder when he saw who it is. “Sungmin hyung?”

            “Going, going… sold!” Jessica closed the bidding. “Okay, that’s enough. You might spend too much. Remember, you will still buy some of the items sold outside this restaurant.”

            Baekhyun frowned. What will his Sungmin hyung do with Tao for a day?

            “You can have him, Baekhyun-ah.”

            “Huh?”

            “I bought Tao for you so, I hope you’ll enjoy your day with him.”

            “Hyung…”

            “Don’t worry, Sungmin hyung, we’ll sure going to enjoy our day.” Tao said.

            There goes the thumping of his heart that he only experiences when he’s with Tao. He could have him for the whole day. And he will make sure that their possibly first and last date will be memorable.

            Baekhyun took the microphone when Jessica walked to them and handed him the check that has the amount that they gathered for the bidding. It almost reached 15 million won.

            “Thank you so much for all who participated in this err… unique fund raising that Jessica and the others organized. I’m sure Minwoo’s family will be so happy. In behalf of their family, a heartfelt thanks for all of your help. Have a nice day.”

            But when he returned the microphone, Tao took it from her. “Yeah, before this little program ends, I just want to say something…to Baekhyun.”

            Baekhyun looked up at the man that’s standing beside him. “To me?”

            “Yes. To you… the man I have fallen in love with.”

            The moment he gasped, the crowd also gasped.

            “I don’t know if you are just oblivious or annoying me or just getting back at how I treated you before, and you don’t even get a single thing on what I want you to know.” Tao placed his hand on the back of his seat while looking at him. “Don’t be surprised, Baekhyun. It’s your fault that I become infatuated to you. I never paid much attention to you before. But that day when you have mistaken me for Minho, and you didn’t even apologize, you got my attention. Though not in a very good way, because I found you annoying. I am used to people doting over me but I’m just ignoring them. I’m confident of my looks but when you mistook me for someone else, I just don’t get it. I even become confused when I always become angry at you, you are just smiling at me. While anyone who gets into my nerves, they are all running away because they are afraid to face my anger. But my annoyance was changed into fascination. Because for the first time, there is a person who dared to crush the wall that I surrounded around my heart. You crept into my life the way you crept into my heart, Baekhyun.”

            Baekhyun wasn’t able to do anything but to prevent his tears from falling. Tao was confessing his feelings for him! Tao has feelings for him too. Like what he had dreamed when he realized that he’s in love with the young surgeon.

            “The way you talk, I feel like a worm.” Baekhyun said finally.

            Tao smiled at him. “And you always make me smile. Sometimes, even if there’s nothing funny, I always laugh because it is you who talks or tell stories. Everything about you just makes me want to smile.”

            “Now, you made me a relative of Joker.” Baekhyun complained but his heart is so happy. “You want me to slap your ears, huh? I can do that.”

            The crowd laughed. And so did Tao. It was like a music to his ears and a feast for his eyes as he watched Tao loosen up a bit.

            “I don’t want to lose someone like you, Baekhyun. I don’t want to lose you so… will you be a part of my life? I can be a little stubborn sometimes. But I can change. For you. I’ll change for you. If you don’t want something about me, just tell me. I’ll do anything for you. Just… just be with me.”

            Baekhyun stood up and lovingly looked at Tao’s eyes. “I don’t want you to change anything about yourself. You’re already perfect in my eyes, Tao.”

            Tao gave the microphone back to Jessica without taking his eyes off him. And then he gathered him in his arms.

            “Thank you for always making me feel special every time you look at me, Baekhyun.” Every time he says a word, their faces are going nearer and nearer. “Thank you for believing in me and for not giving up on me, for making me feel alive again, for making me care about other people, for that accidental kiss that haunted me until now. And most of all, for teaching me how to love.”

            “Do I need to answer?” Baekhyun can’t hide his happiness. As well as his love that he tried to hide and interpret into something else. But nothing happened since he was able to show Tao his true feelings for him.

            “I just want you to answer one question.”

            “Okay.” Their noses are almost touching.

            “I love you, Baekhyun. My loveliest, most annoying wonderful man in the world.”

            “Does it have a question mark at the end?”

            Tao smiled again. “Will you marry me?”

            “Why the hell not?”

            Baekhyun matched Tao’s smile as his lips descended upon his. When their lips touched, Baekhyun was able to sigh in relief. At last, he doesn’t need to show his fake love to a man that he doesn’t really love. And he is talking about Minho. Because now, in his arms is a man that loves him and he really loves even if he doesn’t ask his heart to do so.

            At the back of his mind, he could hear the same music when they first slow danced together.

            _Right here with you is right where I belong… I lose my mind if I can’t see you… Without you there is nothing in this life that would make life worth living for… I can’t bear the thought of you not there… I can’t fight what I feel anymore…_

\-----------------------------

            “Heechul, do you have a girlfriend?”

            “No.”

            “Would you like to have one?’

            “`Depends on my mood.”

            “You’re not envious of them?”

            “No.”

            _`Cause I need to be next to you, I need to share every breath with you… I need to know I can see you smiling each morning, look into your eyes each night for the rest of my life…here with you, near with you… I need to be next to you…_

            “Sehun, do you have someone right now?”

            “Yeah. He’s in a mental institution right now.”

            “Kyuhyun—where’s Kyuhyun?”

            _I don’t care to all of you! What’s important is that I am happy because I accepted that I am loving this man,_ Tao thought to himself while the man that he loves is in his arms right now.


End file.
